Pokemon Heroes:Falling For You
by The Ablazing Arrow
Summary: We all know what happened in Pokemon Heroes:Latios and Latias.But what would've happen if Ash and Latias accidentally fell in love?Chaos of course. AU! Altoshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo my first Pokemon fanfic! I'm seriously pumped here.**

**I was originally going to write a Pokeshipping story, but I noticed how there isn't enough Altoshipping stories out there. So then I thought I should help the fanbase expand more! **

**I got the idea after I watched the movie and thought gosh, the relationship between Latias and Ash is cute. And boom, the idea hit me.**

**There will be a lot of changes from the real storyline, so it's considered AU (alternate universe).**

**Oh and a side note, I know that Ash is ten in the entire series (does he EVER grow? Gosh, take a growth pill!), but I picture him at **_**least **_**thirteen, so he's portrayed as thirteen in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own the plot, meaning the changes that I made. This is just for fun. But If I did own Pokemon, I would make it obvious that Latias kissed Ash in Pokemon Heroes and he would've blushed .**

* * *

Ash Ketchum hated mornings. He hated them almost as much as he hated starving. Both were torturous and unnecessary in his mind. But, today was very different. He smiled to himself as he stood on the rocking boat to a water city called Altomare. He and his friends, Brock and Misty, were going to visit there for a few days until they were going back to travel to New Bark. They after all needed a break from all of those Pokemon battles…and Team Rocket.

He sighed peacefully as he stood up with his hands leaning against the boat's edge. His friends were sleeping on the boat's benches, including his best Pokemon friend Pikachu. There were some reasons as to why Ash felt out of character. Maybe it was due to being on vacation, or knowing he would have fun, or maybe, just maybe, that he didn't have Misty yelling at him. He couldn't help but laugh mentally at his own joke.

"Pikachu." Ash averted his eyes from the ocean to land on his buddy. Pikachu was Ash's starter Pokemon. It was a cute yellow electric mouse with red circles on it's cheeks, making it look like it was permanently blushing. But don't let it's squeeze-able body get to you. Inside it is a feisty little guy who loves to battle, even if it was in the most critical state.

"Good morning." Ash let out his hand and rubbed Pikachu's head, earning a soft 'chaa' in return.

"We're almost to Altomare. Aren't you excited too?" His yellow friend nodded it's head eagerly.

"Pika!"

Ash cracked a smile and continued to watch the waves of the sea around them. All of a sudden, something caught his eyes as he looked higher above the waves. A flash a red had moved briefly below the clouds, but vanished quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't tell if it was his imagination or real. Ash thought for a minute, and then came to a conclusion that it was nothing.

He continued to lean against the railing when Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's left shoulder. Pikachu tried to grab it's trainer attention, but there was no such luck. He was lost in a train of thought. The electric mouse sighed in defeat and jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and went inside the ship to try to find something to eat. Ash closed his eyes for a second (oblivious to his friend's exit) when he thought he heard a cooing sound.

"Pikachu, why are you cooing?"

It kind of shocked him that Pikachu didn't respond. And he took in notice that it sounded more feminine than usual. Ash slowly turned around to try to see if his yellow friend made the noise.

Nope. His friend was no where in sight, or the thing that made the sound. He shrugged it off and thought of how he was going to wake up his sleeping friends.

He knew he had to eventually wake them up, but how was he going to do that without getting smacked in the head by Misty's deadly mallet? It was still early in the morning at about seven thirty and she sure wasn't an early bird. "I sure don't want a headache or be brain damaged this early. I wish there was another way to wake them up." He muttered to himself.

Whoever [or whatever] heard Ash, it responded by making a large wave crashing onto Brock and Misty. They instantly popped up from their slumber with a few veins popping out of their heads. Togepi on the other hand looked like it wanted to get more wet since it was giggling and kept on repeating it's name.

"Ugh, Ash Ketchum, what did you do? We're soaking wet!" Misty half-yelled at him. Her face was as red as her hair, which made Ash sweat-drop and held up his hands in defense. His seemingly happy mood was washed away.

"Hey, don't look at me! I was just standing here minding my own business. Just because something like this happens doesn't mean I did it!" Ash took steps backwards after each word he said. _"Please oh please god, don't let her hit me!"_ His mind prayed.

Before any other movie could be made by the trio, an intercom of the ship said, "Attention passengers, we will be arriving on land in the next fifteen minutes. Please gather any supplies you have and meet at the dock."

Misty grunted and said, "You could have just told us to wake up."

Ash face-faulted at his ignorance. Sure, he had matured a little bit over the year, but he still was the dense headed Pokemon lover kid he was inside.

Brock, who seemed to have forgotten about being soaked to the core, said, "C'mon guys, we got to get ready." He grabbed his bag that was miraculously dry and pulled out two towels for Misty and himself. "Now, what will the first thing be when we get there?" He asked the other two.

"I think we should check in the Pokemon Center first. What do you think Ash?" Misty asked Ash, but he seemed engulfed in thinking. Misty felt like gagging herself. _Ash _and _thinking_ should never be in the same sentence, she thought.

Truth was, Ash had been in thought. His mind wandered back to what he saw up in the clouds. Could it be a jet? Probably. A Pokemon? Maybe. Even if it was a Pokemon, it was one that he'd never seen before.

"Earth to Ash!" Misty made motions in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh?" His bluntness was very evident in his voice. Another vein popped out of her forehead. Oh Ash…

Brock knew what was going to happen, so he intervened. "Do you think that we should go to the Pokemon Center before we do anything else?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ash agreed.

Pikachu suddenly walked up to the group with a ketchup bottle in his hand. "Your on time."

After Brock and Misty got dry, they all headed towards the dock. They had to wait for a few minutes due to a line before they could actually get off the boat. Once they did, Ash started to run once he got off.

"Ash, wait up! We just got off!" The brown spiky haired boy and red-headed girl yelled at him.

"What are you waiting for? Our fun starts now!" Ash Ketchum yelled back at them. Their voices drowned out once he got far. He stopped and started panting.

"I…need…air…" He took this opportunity to look at his surroundings. There were tall buildings everywhere, many of them looking old. He had been standing on a bridge that was over a river. His breathing finally calmed down as he stood up and leaned over the bridge. Many people were laughing and looked like they were having a good time. He wanted to go swimming so bad! All he had to do was meet Brock and Misty at the Pokemon Center.

Oh wait.

He had no idea where it was in the city.

"Looks like it's just you and me Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

They started their journey to find where it was. Ash, being the confident fellow he was, didn't need to ask directions. He used his senses to help him.

Twists and turns, left and right, up and down.

He wasn't lost.

Backwards and forwards, side to side.

He definitely _wasn't _lost.

….

…

..

.

"I'm lost." He sighed in frustration and sat down in defeat. Pikachu had been following him the last hour behind his trainer as he walked around the streets of Altomare. Pikachu crawled up to Ash who was sitting on a step of a staircase and took a seat next to him.

"Chu."

"Now what to do." Ash said, mostly to himself. They both sat for five minutes when they felt a breeze. He looked up, expecting to see something. But no, nothing.

He furrowed his brows like he did earlier. He could've swore he saw something move in front of him. Ash held out his hand and slowly extracted his arm from his body. He focused on whatever the thing was with hard concentration.

His fingertips felt something soft and warm…

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"AHH!" If Ash wasn't sitting down, he would've face-faulted. His attention went to an old round man. He was completely bald and had a short white beard along with a white moustache. Ash's hand returned long after the man called at him.

Several seconds passed when the man started to laugh which resulted in making Ash and Pikachu sweat-drop.

"I love scaring the tourists.." The man whispered to himself humorously, but there was something in his voice that sounded like relief.

Ash didn't notice [what a surprise…] and yelled at the man and said, "That wasn't very nice of you!"

The man walked to Ash. "I'm sorry, my boy. It's a habit of mine. I'm Lorenzo and you are?" He held out his hand for a shake. Ash forgave Lorenzo and took his hand into the elder's.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town? Well that's very far away. What brings you around here?"

"My friends and I are here for a vacation. We're trainers and thought this place would be pretty neat to visit."

Lorenzo asked, "Where are they?"

"I kinda got over excited and ran off when we got off the boat. I've wandered around for about an hour lost, trying to find the Pokemon Center." Ash nervously laughed.

"No worries! I know where it is. Follow me!"

"Thank you."

"It's alright. Your not the first tourist to get lost. Just go up that road and I'll meet up with you in a minute."

Ash nodded "C'mon Pikachu, up here." He made motions for Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder. Pikachu did so and they walked to where Lorenzo told them to go without looking back.

Lorenzo started to lead Ash to the Pokemon Center. The trip together was relatively quiet. They were almost there when Lorenzo asked the young trainer like he did with almost all of the tourists he met, "Hey Ash, do you know of the legend?"

"What legend?"

"The legend of Latios and Latias."

Ash shook his head as a response of 'no'. Lorenzo raised his right eyebrow. It didn't surprise him greatly that young Ash didn't know much of the legend of the two eon Pokemon.

"Would you like me to tell you two?" Ash and Pikachu bobbed their heads in excitement. Their luck was finally changing!

Lorenzo chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Well, Latios and Latias are legendary Pokemon. The legend begins eon years ago in Altomare. An old couple were walking when they found a boy and a girl wounded on the beach. The couple's medical knowledge helped the children get better. But, an evil monster appeared and attacked the city. It made meteors fall into Altomare, nearly destroying the town.

"When all hopes were lost, a mysterious, enigmatic light protruded from the children, and in front of the couple's eyes, the two children start to levitate, and both transformed. They turned out to be Pokemon- the boy was Latios and the girl was Latias- and the mysterious light that surrounded them, rose up higher. They called to their friends and all of the Latios's and Latias's manage to defeat the monster. And again restoring peace in the city. Legend says that those two very Pokemon still wander out city, protecting it in case if any other dangers come our way."

Once Lorenzo finished, he checked the trainer's reaction. He read pure interest.

"Wow, do they really exist?"

Uh-oh. "Umm…err...oh hey look, the Pokemon Center!" Lorenzo pointed at the building.

"Thanks Lorenzo! I'll see you around!" Ash thanked the man and ran off to the center. He was surely going to ask Professor Oak about Latios and Latias!

* * *

Today was a beautiful day in a certain Pokemon's mind. She flew gracefully above the clouds of the sea that surrounded her homeland. She wasn't sure where she was going, but didn't care. She felt like nothing would disturb her.

It was when a loud horn that caught her attention. She poked her head from the clouds to see what made that sound.

A ship.

It was on of those traveling ships that tourists come in and out of when they visit Altomare, but this ship was going straight towards her home. Curious struck her and she decided to check it out. She always loved to see what the people looked like, especially if they looked like they wanted to play. The Pokemon quickly changed invisible and flew down to investigate the boat.

Apparently no one was awake when the sun is up. She was about to give up when she saw someone. It looked like a boy. She turned around and saw his full form. He had jet black hair that was covered with a red and white hat with a symbol on it, chocolate brown eyes, a blue vest, and blue jeans. She couldn't help but giggle that his hat was the same colors as her fur.

You see, she wasn't just any regular Pokemon. She was a rare legendary Pokemon that went by the name Latias.

Latias flew about a few feet behind him while a Pikachu scattered away. She looked at it for a few seconds, and then continued her focus on the boy. Latias sniffed the boy and he smelt like a spice. He memory triggered when she remembered the spice being cinnamon.

She studied him and thought that he looked very cute, considering that he was human. Her intentions were just to say your cute in her mind, but it slipped out on accident. "Coo!" **(You're cute!)**

"….Pikachu, why are you cooing?"

Latias's cheeks turned into a shade of pink as she backed away. The boy turned around and turned back to his original position. Her mind went in a frenzy of thoughts.

"_Oh my gosh, he almost saw me! I have to be more careful! But of course, he can't see me…I guess I'm safe. He hasn't officially caught me…"_ The eon Pokemon brushed the thoughts away [along with that blush] and attempted to leave, but of course, she took one last glance at the human.

"I wish there was another way to wake them up." She followed his eyes as they landed on a pair of humans sleeping. The female had red-orange hair tied in a side ponytail and the male had spiky brown hair.

She had an idea!

Latias dived into the water and rose up, making a wave crash onto the sleeping duo. They responded…negatively. Even though she woke them up in a way _nobody_ would like to wake up, she loved to do practical jokes on people!

She giggled at their reacting voices and flew away. Flew high above the clouds again like before and made herself visible. She flipped, turned, zipped, and zagged through the sky. It was all hers!

Latias wasn't the only one who flew these skies. There too was her brother Latios. Latios was more strict and serious than Latias, who loved to play and joke around more often.

Latias flew above the clouds towards Altomare. Time passed slowly, she thought.

Using her powers to turn invisible, she glided through the city's canals and such. Truly the city was peaceful.

As she glided through the city she was born in, her amber eyes caught sight at the boy she saw earlier. She stopped mid-flight to get a better look at him. He sat on steps next to his Pokemon, looking sad or angry.

This made her frown slightly. She never did like seeing people sad. It always made her sad too.

Latias slowly glided towards the two and slowly landed in front of them, trying not to make a breeze. It wasn't like that she did not want to reveal herself. There was something about this guy that Latias couldn't put her claw around.

She saw that he was starting to extend his arm to her nose area; she tensed up and felt frozen. No other human has ever touched her except her friends…

The boy's fingers touched her nose ever so slightly, but managed to send shivers down her spine.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Latias jumped backwards as the kid shrieked at the voice that popped out of nowhere.

"_Eep, Lorenzo!"_ Her mind yelled. Lorenzo was Latio's and her friend. He was in his late fifties with a snowy white beard and moustache.

He started to laugh and talk to the boy like he always does with tourists. That was one of the things Latias like Lorenzo. He was truly kind.

"It's alright. Your not the first tourist to get lost. Just go up that road and I'll meet up with you in a minute."

Her ears twitched up slightly when he said that sentence. He was surely going to talk to her of what she done.

"Now Latias, can you explain to me what you were doing with Ash?" So Ash was his name!

"Coo coo laaaa." **(I wanted to play with him.)**

"Latias, it's very dangerous if you do things like that. Go back to the garden before you get yourself in trouble."

She made a pout face at him, but he gave her a stern look. "Now."

Latias lowered her head and flapped her wings so that she could be in the air and went straight to the garden.

The garden was a beautiful place with many plants, Pokemon, ponds, and flowers. She and her brother lived mainly here, where there was not much disturbance. _Human_ disturbance. You see, virtually no one in the world knew where it was, but only Lorenzo and his granddaughter Bianca.

Bianca was Latias's best friend. She had brown hair that looked very similar to her horns, dark raven eyes, and wore a white beret.

Latias cooed and turned visible as she landed down on the soft green grass. She waddled over to a pond and examined her body. She had red and white downed fur, a blue triangle on her chest, a long neck, amber eyes, and wings that looked a lot like jet plane wings.

"**Sister, where have you been?"** Asked her brother Latios, who was sitting in a tree. He had the same features as she had, but was larger, had ocean blue fur instead of her red fur, and his triangle was upside down. His amber eyes sparkled with concern for where his baby sister had been.

"**I was taking a flight around."**

"**Well get ready for another one because we have the daily check on the city today."**

"**Okay."**

They used their powers to turn invisible and flew out of the garden by going under a canal.

**

* * *

Whoa, this is almost five pages long!**

**Any who, leave a review on what you think and come back for the next chapter! If I don't update quick enough, don't worry. I have two other stories to update so I might be slow.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back folks to present you with another installment. And now to respond to my reviewers.**

**ARCEUS-master: Thanks for the nice comments! And as a matter of fact, I am reading you story (I'm around chapter 7). Great story by the way!**

**Dimensional42: If I need to work on my writing somewhere, please do tell me. I take constructional criticism well (That goes for everyone!). After all, I am still in school learning. Thanks for the nice compliment on my story!**

**GenEn: You gotta love our clueless Ash. He just seems like the guy who would smell like cinnamon (In my opinion). I don't know why….**

**Lord Iron-Balls IKARI: Aww, thank you.**

**Arashigan16: Hehe, thanks.**

**I also want to thank the people who faved/alerted this story. I feel happy.**

* * *

Ash's feet tapped the concreted pathway that lead to the Pokemon Center. It looked much different than the others he had seen before. Just like the buildings here in Altomare, it was made out of hard stone. A large sign sat secured on the roof's rim, saying "_Public Pokemon Center"_ and at the end was a large red and white pokeball. His steps were slowing down as he neared the tall building until he stopped completely.

He stared at the door for a few seconds and pushed it carefully, as if a wrong move would ruin any moment. The young trainer poked his head in, not surprised at what he found. Standing behind the counter across the hall was a look alike Nurse Joy, and on the opposite side of her were Misty and Brock. The breeder cupped the woman's hands in his as a tactic to woo her.

"Nurse Joy, you hair shines brighter than the shiniest moonstone! It's smell is ravishing. What scented shampoo do you use? Roses? Lemon? Oh, and will you marry me? You are the center of my world."

Nurse Joy, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty sweat-dropped.

"Brock, you've only know her for five seconds." Stated an impatient Misty. "We did not come here so that you can flirt with her like you do with every Nurse Joy."

"Or Officer Jenny." Chimed in Ash as he entered. A chill was felt throughout the room at the look of Misty's face she gave to him. If looks could kill, well, let's just say that there would be a funeral for our young hero.

"Where have you been? You left me with a guy who drooled at the sight of every other girl."

Ash smiled sheepishly and said, "I got lost."

"It wouldn't be the first time you got lost." She sighed in relief and thought, "_At least we're in a group again."_

Ash looked at Nurse Joy. She had terror in her eyes. "Please help me get this man away from me before I get a restraining order against him." Brock was stroking her hand possessively. Knowing that he would do this all day if he got the chance, Misty grabbed him by his ear aggressively and pulled him away from the counter. Brock begged to get a locket of hair from her, but everyone ignored him.

"I'm sorry about him. He's girl crazy."

"_I can see."_ She mentally said, but ended up saying , "No problem. How can I help you guys?"

"We are staying in town for a few days and would like to register rooms." Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder, his rightful place as many would say.

"Aww, he's so cute." She gushed and caressed the yellow mouse's head. Brock's jaw fell to the ground. He thought of a quick scheme to win over the Joy clone. The oldest one of the trio snatched Togepi from Misty's hands and ran back to the counter uncoordinated.

"B-but look at my Togepi. It's a _baby_ Pokemon."

One more of Brock's lame strategies was enough to put Misty into overdrive. She whipped out her trusty mallet and struck him in the side of the head. After watching and listening to his pick-up lines for the past hour and a half would make anyone go crazy. He fell to the ground with swirls to replace his eyes **[1]** like Pokemon once they lost a battle.

Togepi crawled out of Brock's arms unharmed. "Prii!" He jumped up and down. It only managed to get off of the ground a few inches since he was very small. Togepi held out his arms to show Misty that he wanted to be held by her.

Her previous anger soon faded away at the sight of Togepi. She had one of two personalities. The first one was the battling tomboy who yelled a lot and the other was the Pokemon softie. Sadly, she used the first one more than often. Misty picked him up and cuddled him into her chest.

"Name please?"

They all ended up with one giant room with bunk beds. Even though both of them agreed that sharing a room with Brock on vacation would be disastrous, they had to keep an eye on him if he brings unwelcomed guests.

"Here is your room key. The room number is 18 on the floor above us. You should be able to navigate you way." Nurse Joy said in a sing song voice. She turned her attention to a younger kid with blonde hair and black sunglasses. He wore a red buttoned up shirt and grayish shorts.

"Ash, help me lug Brock upstairs." Misty told him. She grabbed his torso as if she was hugging him from the back. His helpless arms flailed around when she took the first few steps up. Ash got the message clear. He slightly jogged to the older teen's feet and lifted them off the ground.

Unfortunately, he also had to guide the feisty girl up the steps. He accidentally made her crash in a wall.

They reached the room with several bruises on themselves and Brock. Ash and Misty dropped him from exhaustion. Even so, he didn't wake up. His face twisted in discomfort, but he didn't stir.

"What has he been eating?"

"I don't know, but he needs to exercise more. You would think that all of the years of walking would keep his weight controlled."

The duo went silent for some time until Ash broke it. "Hey, want to go swimming?"

"Should we really leave without him?" She jerked her thumb to Brock.

Ash smirked. "Let's just say that it was his punishment."

Misty raised her eyebrow approvingly. "Sure, but…" She slowly picked up her bag, and he watched her curious at what she was going to do. "I get the bathroom first!" She zoomed to the bathroom at mega-lightning speed.

"Hey, no fair." He weakly yelled at her. Ash could hear her giggle behind the door.

To burn some time, he pulled the unconscious teen away from the door. He huffed as he lifted Brock a few feet from the ground. His feet shuffled under him briefly, and then he rolled him off of his arms, making him make a small thump sound when he landed on the bed. "There you go."

The teenage girl came out right on time. "Done." Misty strutted out wearing a two piece red bikini. It showed off her curves perfectly.

"Wow Mist, you look great." Ash stated, a little mesmerized at how pretty she looked. This was one of those rare moments when he'd see her as a girl, not a tomboy. He didn't like, _like _her that way though. It was more of a sister kind of way. Yet, his teenage hormones couldn't help it.

Misty wrapped herself a white towel around her waist and said, "Hurry up and change. I'll meet you downstairs." She lifted up Togepi and a few of her Pokeballs. They most likely had her water Pokemon in them.

The trainer nodded, grabbed his bag, and shut the bathroom door. A few minutes passed when he came out. Instead of his usual outfit, he wore blue swim shorts that had lightning marks on it. "C'mon Pikachu, let's go swimming." The little mouse jumped on his naked shoulder.

"Pi."

He walked down the hallway. Ash admired the great quality of the paintings that were on display. Some were buildings the size of skyscrapers, others were Pokemon on surfboards. Ash smiled. "I guess they reflect their drawings on the city."

The pair reached the bottom of the stairs to find Nurse Joy surrounded by people. "What's going on?"

"Oh, they're signing up the annual water chariot race tomorrow **[2]**." The boy he saw earlier answered his question.

"The what?"

"You must be a tourist. It's a race where you use a water Pokemon to guide you chariot through a specific path. I've been in it before. I'm Jimmy Thorton by the way."

"I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum," The boys shook hands. Jimmy looked like he was ten or eleven, "The race sounds fun. How do I sign up?"

"There is a special flyer you have to fill out. After you did, you give it to the front desk at the Pokemon Center. It's over there if you want it. Anyways, it was nice meeting you. My Poliwag and I need to go train." He ran off excited.

"_It does sound fun. Maybe I should pick up some. Misty would really be interested." _Ash thought. He walked over to the counter and asked if could have some papers. Nurse Joy nodded vigorously and handed, more like pushed, the papers in his hand.

He was about to leave when his starter Pokemon began pulling his shirt. "What is it, Pikachu?" The mouse pointed it's stubby fingers at some green computer-like machines. "Oh yeah, I have to call Professor Oak." Ash sat on the chair and dialed numbers in the phone. He waited and saw Professor Oak on the other end.

"Hello Ash, what brought you to call me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Brock, Misty, and I stopped in Altomare for a while to relax."

"Altomare? Are you sure you want to be there?" The elderly man fiddled with his lab coat. He didn't look to comfortable talking with Ash. He wondered what was bothering him.

"Yeah. It's closer to New Bark Town. What's wrong, Professor? Are you sick or something?"

"It's nothing really. I'd thought you wouldn't like somebody you might encounter over there."

Ash let out a low chuckle, "I'm sure it's nobody that I can't handle. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away."

"Do you know anything about legendary Pokemon named Latios and Latias? I head the legend from a new friend I met earlier and they sound like neat Pokemon."

Professor Oak rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes I have. I did hear some scientists talk about them at a few meetings before. Hold on a second." He got up and was out of the screen.

Professor Oak appeared back on the screen. He held up a thick book and started to flip through the pages rapidly, enough to make the teenager and Pikachu feel dizzy. "Here we are, Latios and Latias, entries number 381 and 380. They are Dragons/Psychic types." The man lifted up the book to show a picture of the creatures.

Ash looked in awe. "They are awesome. I especially like the red one."

"I'm sorry Ash, I have to go right now and check on the Pokemon here. Don't forget to train for the tournament. Good-bye."

"Bye Professor. Tell my mom I said hi."

"You're not going to call her?"

"I'll do it later. I don't need her to tell me to wear sunscreen."

"Ok."

The screen went black. The duo got up and started heading for outside. They instantly felt the hot sun hit them when Ash opened the door. "It got hot fast." Pikachu nodded.

It didn't take too long for the two males to find Misty and her Pokemon. Her Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Corsola, Caserin, and Politoed were splashing around in the water. Psyduck on the other hand was being the clueless Pokemon he was. He sat on the edge of the wall wearing a blank stare on his face. Misty's Pokemon stopped for a second, tilted their heads confused at him, and went back to their playing session.

Their trainer was floating on her back in the water, her arms were folded to support her neck. Misty's skin glistened in the sun from being wet. She opened one eye to look at them. "There you two are, where have you been?" She changed her position to stand up. The water reached below her shoulders.

"I had to call Professor Oak."

"Come in, the water feels great." She dived under the water. The trainer placed the papers he got from the Pokemon Center on a nearby table. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and jumped in the river.

Ash ran to the river and jumped in yelling "Blastioseball!" He curled in a ball just as he landed in the water. He disappeared under the water, and then rose up. "Woo! The water feels good."

"See, I told you it does."

"Hey, Misty?"

"Hmm?" She started floating on her back like before.

"Did you hear about the water contest?"

They chatted for a while on it and both agreed that they would enter it. They couldn't resist. Misty said that she would use either Corsola or Starmie and Ash said he would use his Totodile.

"Nothing can ruin this day." Ash pumped his arm in the air.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Ash Ketchum." A snobby voice snickered behind him **[3]**.

Ash's fist went down slowly. "…I spoke too soon."

* * *

**References-**

**[1] I honestly have no idea what I wrote there. The poor guy has no eyes. Is he sleeping all of the time? Or sleepwalking?**

**[2] Yes, the race will be in the story. It **_**is**_** an important part in the movie.**

**[3] I think we all know it is *wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**Dang, sorry for not updating! Summer has been very hectic for me. School's here and is distracting me, but fear not. I think that school will actually push me to write more.**

**And now time for my replies back :)**

**Arashigan16: Your comment made me laugh. Misty is more of a mother to Brock when it comes to girls =P**

**Gintoki: Thank you very much.**

**ARCEUS-master: I have to agree with all of your points especially the Brock part, lol.**

**GenEn: Aww, thank you. I did hear a song that was called **_**Falling for You**_** by Colbie Caillat on the radio and I thought it fit the theme of the story. I recommend for all to listen to it, it's cute. **

**blblblblbl: Yes, Ash/Latias is an interesting couple. It's sad that it isn't popular enough.**

***blank space*: …I dunno why I'm replying to you since you didn't leave a name, but…on it! For the record, next time leave some sort of a user name next time please.**

**JediJaras: Just like I said to the anonymous person, on it! And thanks for the nice compliment.**

**Hakkyou no Yumi: Thanks a million.**

**Whoa, that's a lot of people who reviewed! Thanks guys! You all deserve some cookies. *passes out yummy cookies* that is also for the people who faved/alerted this-**

**Misty: Can you just get the story going already? People have waited for this for more than a month.**

**Howlingwolf: Alright, geez…**

**Ash: Can I have a cookie?**

**Howlingwolf: Go ahead; just don't eat all of them. Please.

* * *

**

"What are you doing here, Gary?"

Gary smirked evilly. It was obvious that Ash wasn't expecting his arrival. He hadn't plan on coming to this city, or to the least meeting his rival here. He replied, "I was just wandering around and thought I could crash here for a bit to relax. Unlike you, who probably have done nothing except being an idiot, I worked very hard with my Pokemon. But of course, they don't need to train because they are already great."

Ash groaned. _Why out of all the times he could show up, he has to be at the worst times possible?_ "Leave us alone, jerk face." Ash half-yelled at him.

The rival rolled his eyes. "I don't plan on annoying the hell out of you. There are only two top things on my list: the hot girls that could make my _fan girls_ crazy and…what's this?" He yanked a paper off of the table where Ash had left the forms for the racing contest.

"Hey, give that back!" Ash yelled and tried to grab the papers away from Gary, but he was too short and couldn't reach them.

"A chariot water race contest? Sounds boring. Only idiots would sign up for this." He was about to crumple up the paper, but Pikachu had crawled up his back and pulled the papers out of his hands. The little yellow mouse hopped off of his shoulders. Its wet body had made Gary's shirt dripping wet. Ash waited for him to start to get angry.

He was going to start to rant on Ash's yellow rat, but he smirked and said, "Looks like that I have to take off my shirt since it is wet." Five girls behind him started shrieking excitedly. "Smell you later losers!" Gary walked away with the girls following him. They were yelling things such as:

"Take it off!"

"I love you."

And the classical, "I want to have your babies!" **[1]**

Gary's smirk hadn't left his face, which made Ash's glare harden. "I swear I will kill him one day."

Misty rolled her eyes and said, "Drop it Ash."

He made a pout face at her for a second, but shrugged. "Oh, alright. And besides, at least we won't have to see him around for our fun tomorrow." Ash weakly smiled before his mind remembered something. "Crap, I need to get Totodile and help train him."

After quickly rushing up to the room, grabbed the pokeball out of his bag and ran back down to the water, he threw the ball much like he always do and said, "Come out Totodile."

The blue scaled Pokemon looked around for a minute after a light flash and grinned. "Totodile?" the critter asked nonchalantly.

"Listen, Misty and I are going to train for a really cool race. Do you want to help me?"

It nodded. Ash grinned. "Awesome, let's get started!"

"Oh my god, I'm pooped." groaned Ash as his body crashed down onto his bed. His chest laid flat on the cushioned furniture and his left hand dangled around. His two Pokemon Pikachu and Totodile both laughed at him. They both worn him out by purposely making him fall off of the board he used to practice with. Totodile had made many sharp turns as Pikachu poked its trainer's body with the ten stubby fingers it had.

"What now?" asked Misty as she sat her pokeballs on the bed. Her usual slightly pale body was now replaced with a perfect tan.

Ash's skin tone had surprisingly managed to stay the same light brown tone. "How about explore the city some more? I reckon we wake up Mr. Sleepyhead." He jerked his thumb at the older guy. Brock was still passed out, but was making incredibly awkward sounds as he hugged a fluffy pillow to his chest.

"Oh Nurse Joy…" Brock said. His lips puckered together and he kissed the pillow like it was the Nurse Joy they saw earlier.

Misty whispered, "That's…just disturbing."

The raven haired preteen nodded. "You said it. Let's just go get something to eat together. He can enjoy his dream."

With those words and Misty quickly setting Togepi on a bed, they quickly changed back into their normal outfits. Pikachu and Totodile were waiting by drawing random lines all over Brock's face. Togepi giggled as the baby pocket monster watched the much older yet still playful Pokemon mess around.

Ash was first to finish out of the two. He looked around the room and noticed a giant windowsill at the farther end of the room. A slight fascination overtook him that was strong enough to divert his attention away from the two Pokemon making Brock's face a work of art. He took a few steps towards the thin glassed door and gently turned the latch. Ash pushed the door open. He examined the ledge for a moment before stepping outside. The warm sun embraced his body. He smiled.

Ash breathed in the fresh air and let out a long sigh. It was as if he took the first breath of life. The boy leaned against the marble barrier and examined the nice view. Many brown stoned buildings blocked his view of seeing across, so he looked downwards. People young and old were playing, walking and simply enjoying themselves. Pokemon happily followed their friends. Ash preferred for Pokemon to be considered as friends and not toys because he knew they had real emotions just like people. Happiness, sadness, anger and heck, even love! Speaking of love…

"Bayleaf!" squealed something behind the boy. Ash raised his left eyebrow. He recognized the voice instantly. He was going to turn, but whatever said 'bayleaf' had knocked him backwards. Before he could control himself, Ash started falling off the ledge.

"AAHHH!" he screamed. He closed his eyes shut and suddenly, the gravity around him stopped. One eye opened to investigate what has happened. His upper body was wrapped in dark green vines. The vines had saved him from falling down to his doom.

The rope-like vines quickly pulled Ash back up. He was laid down on the marble floor of the ledge. The vines retracted themselves back to a tallish light tanned Pokemon. The characteristics that stood out the most of its oval shaped red eyed and there was a large leaf the stood out on its head.

"Leaf?" the Pokemon examined his body. He just laid there numb. Without any warning, the creature leaped up on him. "Bayleaf!"

Ash bit his tongue to keep from yelping out. Bayleaf was one of the Pokemon that he had been carrying with him. He had it since it was a little Chikorita. It was unique because like he thought Pokemon display human emotions too and it had of what appeared to be a crush on him. Problem was that it, well _she_ still thought that she was a Chikorita and always crushed him in bone crushing hugs.

"I can't breathe Bayleaf." He managed to breathe out. Bayleaf blushed and climbed off. Ash rubbed him head. He glanced over at her and he saw that she hanged her head in shame. He smiled sensitively. "It's alright Bayleaf." The boy patted her lower neck to try to reassure her.

Bayleaf nuzzled his hand. "Just don't knock into me when on tall buildings next time." She smiled sheepishly.

They both came back into the room. Ash shut the door. Pikachu and Totodile had colored on almost every inch of Brock's face and were now going onto his stomach. Good thing that they weren't permanent.

"Ok guys, enough drawing for the day." Ash told the male Pokemon. They nodded and hopped off of the bed. "Return Totodile." Ash pulled out a pokeball and pointed it at the water Pokemon. A bright flash had brought it back into the ball. "It's now your turn Bayleaf." He picked up another red and white ball, but she shook her head.

"Leaf," she started, "leaf Bayleaf." He didn't speak Pokemon but Ash could tell that she said, **'I want to stay out with you please!'**

"Fine." She grinned happily.

Misty came back out not in her swimsuit. She said, "I'm ready."

"Great. Oh and Misty, Bayleaf is gonna stay with us for a while."

"No problem." She replied as she picked up Togepi. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. They snuck out of the room and Bayleaf followed them cheerfully. "Where should we go eat, Ash?" Misty asked her companion.

"Hmm… How about pizza?"

"Sure." They wandered around the city for a few minutes. They went into a small yet reassuring restaurant. Both bickered of what pizza they should order and settled for a medium half cheese, half pepperoni pizza. The two sat near a window.

"Here you go Bayleaf and Pikachu." Ash said and sat a bowl of Pokemon food in front of them. They both chatted while they ate their food.

Misty had given a pellet to Togepi. The baby nibbled on the Pokemon food. They both grabbed a slice and ate in a comfortable silence.

**I know this chapter is quite boring and slightly short. Next chapter should be more exciting. Good day to all!**

**References-**

**[1] There actually was a comic on Deviantart about Gary teaching Paul how to **_**properly **_**be a douche to Ash and it involved his fan girls. Definitely funny might I add XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings people of Earth and beyond! HowlingWolf4Life is back with another installment of **_**Pokemon Heroes: Falling for You**_**.**

**But first, let's get on with these review replies.**

**Mystic Lightning: Ah yes, the one and only Gary Oak. I was wondering where he was since he's one of my favorite characters and was a little disappointed that he wasn't in the movie, but it didn't make me like the movie any less!**

**hironada: This is possibly the only **_**first**_** Altoshipping story that is going to come out. I'll most likely write more to tell you the truth =) But that's for another time.**

**Arashigan16: He did? Wow, I didn't know. Thanks for informing me about that.**

**Sgt. Nolisten: It's no problem, just shows that you are one tough cookie to entertain! Oh, and Latias is coming very soon~**

**Zombie: Zombies are a win.**

**ARCEUS-master: I know, right? She's awesome. Bayleef will have some more moments in the future since she's also not mentioned like Gary. Latios on the other hand **_**might**_** die, but it hasn't been officially decided. He'll definitely have more character depth though.**

**Fan Boy 101: Thanks for your kind words Fan Boy. I hope you stay tuned for more updates.**

**GenEn: Only Gary =P and thank you for **_**your**_** kind words too.**

**sonix95: This was the review that finally got me to start this chapter. Thanks!**

**Finally, time to pass out the cookies for-wait, my bag's empty!**

**Ash: *Whistles innocently***

**HowlingWolf: Ash, I told you not to eat anymore.**

**Gary: No worries. I have more!**

**Ash: Grr Gary...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon of the franchise. This is purely for fun. Trust me, if I did, the series would have died peacefully a long time ago.

* * *

**

"Ash, you better hurry up or you'll be late." Brock called out to the young trainer as he left the room to meet up with Misty downstairs.

"I'm coming; I'm coming!" he said as he struggled to pull a clean shirt over his head. Ash was running late and had less than ten minutes to get ready for the big race today, "Done." He rushed out of the bathroom and after putting on sunscreen, slipped on his usual gloves, shoes, and hat. With a swift move, he grabbed the Pokeball that held Totodile and rapidly ran out of the room.

Memories of last night were flooding in his mind. He and Misty explored the city's maze-like streets before going back to swim. Gary didn't show up [much to Ash's pleasure], yet he knew he would almost certainly see his rival soon.

They trained some more, this time, much more seriously, and then went back into the Pokemon Center. He called his mom, who was joyful that her baby was still happy and healthy like his old ten-year-old self. Nevertheless, she still told him to wear sunscreen.

He headed upstairs to find Misty getting ready for bed, Togepi lightly snoring while he slept on her pillow, and Pikachu was peacefully sleeping at the foot of his bed. Bayleef was curled up in a ball next to his bed. She wasn't resting nor awake, so Ash called her in to rest. She made no protest.

He changed into his pajamas and climbed up the small ladder on the top bunk above Brock. He and Misty exchanged 'Goodnight' and both fell asleep in little time.

But he forgot to set an alarm clock.

Misty was the first one to wake up. She told Brock and Ash to get ready, but didn't bother to tell Ash the race was at 9:30.

Ash looked up at a hallway clock. _9:23. I have a little bit time left to find Nurse Joy._ He said mentally. He picked up his speed and nearly ran into several people who were gathering around to watch the race. Nurse Joy had ten other racers gathered around her for them to sign in. It took five minutes for Ash to make sure he was signed in.

_Two minutes._ "Totodile, I choose you!" The Pokemon was ready for action once he was visible through the red light.

A lifeguard handed him a board and a rope before he swam out. Totodile was paddling behind him. Ash saw Misty balancing on her board with Pikachu on her shoulder. Her Corsola was strapped to the thin rope her trainer held. He got the idea and strapped Totodile in.

"Ready?" he asked Misty. She nodded with a smile.

"Welcome to the 20th annual _Tour De Altomare _race!" Nurse Joy said in a microphone. Everyone cheered. "Remember the rules, no cheating, no side battling, and have fun. The race will start in one minute, so be prepared."

"Hey Ash," Gary smugly said as he and a Vaporeon swam beside him.

"Gary? What are you doing here, I thought you weren't competing." Ash asked, bewildered.

"I wasn't because my Blastoise needed a break, but one of my cheerleaders was kind enough to have lended her Vaporeon to me." He sneered.

This made Ash clench his teeth. He turned his hat backwards. "You are still going to lose, Gary Oak."

He remarked, "Said the loser himself, Ash Ketchum."

"Boys," muttered Misty.

"It's time for the race," announced Nurse Joy, "on your mark," the racers clutched to their handles, "get set," the Pokemon looked forward as they got ready for the signal to start, "go!"

In the split second she said this, all competitors surged forward. The racers heard their friends and family cheer them on.

"Go Misty and Ash!" Brock yelled to them. He was holding Togepi for Misty and Pikachu was sitting on the ledge next to them. And for once, he wasn't gawking at other women.

"Togepi!" **(Win mama!) **

"Pikachu!" **(Go Ash!)**

Pikachu lost its footing and fell straight onto Ash's head. He laughed, "Hey Pikachu!"

"Pika."

"Let's go!"

* * *

A young girl of around twelve or thirteen walked the quiet streets of Altomare. She had short dark brown hair with some up in a weird style, wore a white-collared green shirt, and a white skirt. A white beret sat firmly on her head.

Under her left arm were several art brushes and her right arm held a medium-sized canvas. It was about nine in the morning, so it wasn't a surprise not many people were up. She knew the rush would start in a half hour.

She took a route to the local museum. Many people would get lost if they were new to the city, but she knew these streets like the back of her hand. She continued walking until she was in front of the older building. The girl pushed the doors and her amber eyes scanned across the room. Her eyes lit up as she recognized another girl. This girl was very similar as herself. The only differences were that she was not wearing a beret as she was and her eyes were coal black.

The girl turned around and smiled. "Thanks for bringing the supplies I needed." Our girl nodded and sat the things on a table. The other girl giggled. "And thanks for also bringing my beret, Latias."

Latias grinned, "La," **(No problem Bianca)** she took off the beret and handed it to Bianca, who sat it on top of her own head.

You might be wondering how this is possible for the Pokemon to be a human. Well, she isn't a person, but does have the ability to take any form she wants to. Her choice just happens to be as her best friend.

"Lati-Latias?" **(What are you going to paint?) **She asked as she thought of what Bianca was painting. A canvas was sitting on a three-legged stand, but there was no paint on it.

She shrugged. "I don't know yet."

They noticed Lorenzo and a cop were talking. Their curiosity got the better of them and they decided to listen in what they were chatting about. It wasn't that they did this because they were snooty, but they were still young.

"Is there any evidence of who took the book?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, but they left a rose and an odd photograph. We have reason to believe the offenders are associated with Team Rocket; we are putting extra defense around the museum."

"Good."

As they continued with their conversation, they were slowly making their way towards the girls. Latias instinctively ducked under the table and Bianca stood in front of it, covering Latias. She carefully poked her head a little out to see, however, was still not noticeable.

The cop recognized Bianca, "Hello Bianca; how are you today?" he inquired politely.

"Very good, thank you very much." She was relieved the cop didn't see Latias. They had done this routine of her hiding many of times before when she took the form of Bianca. Usually, she was easier to hide when she was in her real form, given the fact she can turn invisible.

The men continued on with their chat. "Have Officer Jenny be on patrol tonight with you, okay?" Lorenzo requested.

"No problem, sir. Have a good day." He tipped his hat towards both of them and left.

Latias crawled out from under. She asked, "Latias?" **(What was that about?)**

"Two people broke in the library last night and stole an important book," he explained. "The police are searching for them and are putting additional protection around the city. Be extra careful Latias, both you and your brother."

"Ti," **(Alright.)**

"Grandpa, aren't those the people who steal Pokemon?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, that's why Latios and Latias have to be careful with who they interact with." He explained.

_Knock, knock_.

They turned their attention to a tall boy around fifteen leaning against a wall. He had smoky gray hair in a style similar to Latios and Bianca with the rest being shaggy, odd red eyes, and wore a light blue buttoned up shirt and black pants. His arms were crossed. **[1]**

"Hello Latios," Lorenzo greeted him. Latios nodded his head once to say 'hi' back without saying anything. He had the same capability to shape-shift into anything he wanted to. He's had more time and more experience to create his own persona, unlike Latias.

"Latios?" **(Is there something wrong?)**

"Yes." Lorenzo explained to the older Pokemon of what happened.

"Tios," **(We will Lorenzo,) **he turned towards his sister, "Latios." **(It's time to check on the city, sister.)**

"La," **(Ok, brother)** she jogged up to Latios and waved goodbye to Lorenzo and Bianca, who waved back. They knew they would meet up again at noon like they always do. As the two walked deeper into the hallway, she glanced up at a clock.

_9:23._

Latias tugged on her brother's shirt sleeve. He raised his eyebrows. "Latios?" **(Yes?)**

She asked, "Latias-Latias?" **(Can we go watch the Tour De Altomare?)**

"Latios Lati," **(I guess we can for a minute,)**

His sister smiled cheerfully. He couldn't help but smile too.

A blue aura appeared around their bodies. Their figures as human beings changed drastically into their true shape. Latios gently pushed the door with his snout and observed if anyone was around. Then, he changed invisible and motioned for his sister to do so. He pushed the door more for his now not seeable sister to slip through the door. He followed her as she took pursuit to the sky.

Latias loved the feeling of the wind blowing against her downy fur. It always relaxed her.

Their eyes examined the vastness of Altomare and found nothing too interesting to be suspicious over. Latias dived down first with Latias trailing behind him. They turned around the corners of the newer buildings that held people. As the population grew, the city had to expand their housing as well. It was harder to not accidentally touch other people, but they had adapted to the newer lifestyle.

Latias' eyes searched the water canal and widened as she saw racers in the distance. She didn't see them clearly, but could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"Move it Gary!"

"Aw, Ash can't stand to lose, can he?"

_Ash._ The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. After thinking for another minute, she came to a conclusion that it was the boy from yesterday who caught her attention. A bizarre feeling overtook her stomach as she thought about him. _Huh? What is this feeling? I've never felt it before._

_**(Ok, we've seen it. Let's go follow them,)**_her brother said telepathically. Latios didn't pay attention to his sister and still continued onwards, flew under a bridge and turned left.

She stopped and watched the race, fighting down the sensation. Last year's winner, Ross [whom she remembered clearly] was in neck and neck with a red-headed girl. Two boys, Ash and Gary, were also trying to beat the other boy. Latias rolled her eyes. _Alright, the guy and girl can get along fine, but two boys can't?_ The feeling disappeared when she thought of this.

Latias caught up to her brother and they flew below a ledge where a family was watching. An Aipom was watching also and saw them. It tag along, but couldn't run anymore since it reached the limit on the ledge. It waved goodbye to them. Latias did the same.

They changed their course of direction to fly high above the racers. A sharp turn was up ahead. This was the turn that made many people lose. If they weren't careful, they could crash into the structure.

Ash had managed to pass Gary to come in third place. But he still had to try to pass Ross and Misty. Her experience with water was going to be tough to beat. He didn't hear much about Ross, only the fact that he won in last year's competition.

Latias watch as the Totodile picked up speed and passed the other participants. She couldn't believe the speed!

She glanced at the turn in front and bit her lip. If he didn't slow down, he would surely get in an accident. _I have to help him._ She thought. Latias made sure her brother was turning left again before dropping her altitude to be in front of the building. While she waited for him to get closer, her mind wondered why she was helping out someone she barely knew

Her mind couldn't make out why because the next thing she knew, the trainer lost his balance and was hurling in her direction. He bounce off of her and landed in the water. She beamed at the thought of saving him from a couple of broken bones.

_**(Sister, what are you doing?)**_ Her brother questioned.

She replied nonchalantly, _**(I was helping him from an accident.) **_Latios looked at her cautiously, but didn't press on. He turned around and followed the other racers.

Latias watched as the teen regained his composure. The happy feeling faded away not from her brother, but at what the other young teen said.

"Haha!" the boy laughed at Ash, which made Latias feel ticked off. _Oh no, I'm making him lose now!_

The Totodile swam as fast as before, but she decided to help Ash even more. She glided at the front of the line and held it in her claw. Without a warning, the chariot surged forward and passed other participants. She heard him say, "Whoa Totodile!" and giggled in a low tone.

A new announcer's voice was heard as they made their way. "The leaders are approaching their final turn and heading for the homestretch. It's no surprise that last year's champion, Ross, and his Wailmer are in the lead. But newcomer Misty and her Corsola are not gonna make it easy for 'em. These two are neck and neck, folks."

Latias' ears were filled with the sounds of cheering people. This edged her on to go faster.

"Wait, it looks like Ash Ketchum and his Totodile were shot out of cannon."

The chariot quickly passed Ross, Misty and Gary, making Ash in first place once again. He laughed. "What in the world's gotten in to you, Totodile?"

"Ash has taken the lead, coming into the homestretch." The announcer said.

Latias didn't see her brother swoop above her and used his claws to guide her into an alleyway. _**(Brother!)**_ She yelped.

_**(I don't accept cheating,) **_he said back. She couldn't move out of his strong grasp. They dimly heard the announcer say, "Wrong move, Ash. That's gonna cost him the race."

"Totodile!"

"Pika!"

Latios lead them to a stairway. He flew higher above for him and his sister to get in the air, but Ash had trouble stopping. The human and two Pokemon landed straight into the water.

Latios saw his sister looking disappointed. _**(Don't be down, sis. It's just a race for fun.)**_

_**(I know.)**_

They watched as the Totodile apologized for losing. Latias felt down some more, but half-smiled as the boy replied, "Its ok, Totodile. Everyone makes a wrong turn once in a while." The Totodile felt enlightened and jumped on its trainer in joy.

_He has a heart of gold,_ she thought sincerely.

There were no words for the Pokemon to say. They left the scene and flew through a canal. Their fur glistened when they felt sunlight.

Latios and Latias landed on another stairway. In another blue aura, she shifted into their human form. "Latios," **(I'll see you soon, sister, be careful)**

"Latias," **(Ok, you too,)**

With those words, they split apart. They found out that on foot, it was easier to blend in with people. Latias has never encountered with real danger and has always thought she was fine. She never learned how to fight.

Some time passed and the whole time, couldn't help but think she was being watched. She was walking down an alleyway when she noticed a Pikachu was staring at a hydrant and dropped his ears. _He wants water._

Latias walked over to the hydrant and twisted the knob for him.

"Pi?" **(Huh?)** He asked, slightly confused. She smiled at him to reassure she wasn't playing a joke on him. "Pika!" **(Thank you!)** He sipped some water and dipped his head in it. Pikachu squealed happily.

"Pikachu, don't you want any ice cream?" Latias looked up to see the same boy from earlier.

_Ash._

"Pika-Pika!" **(I wanted some water!)**

"Come on," he said.

Latias walked around the hydrant and scurried over to him. Their noses were mere inches apart as she observed his body. "Hmm…?Uhh…" Ash's eyes didn't leave her as she walked around him.

Afterwords, she ran off. Latias glanced back at him one more time before fully disappearing. The sensation from the morning came back to haunt her. _Why is he so… different from other males?_ She wondered.

* * *

**[1]- He needed a persona and that's how I imagined him**.

**My longest chapter written. I think this makes up for the last one. I've had some trouble with it because I'm reading **_**Twilight**_**. I'm only two chapters into it and my IQ has dropped to -1000 XD. It's god awful. How is this series popular?**

**Curse you Stephanie Meyer.**

**Anyways, Happy Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of **_**Pokemon Heroes: Falling For You **_**is finally here! I'm in such an optimistic mood right now that a tornado couldn't ruin it (though they don't happen where I live…)! I guess music must be in my soul, 'cause that was what motivated me to finish this. But before you read the story, I shall torture you some more with these review replies ;P**

**Mystic Lightning: Really? Awesome, thanks!**

**Arashigan16: I think it would've also been interesting to see what the animators would have come up, but it would just probably be a younger Lorenzo or something like that. But thanks!**

**Sgt. Nolisten: Thanks, I think last chapter was my best work so far. **

**Mist Valley Apax Avian: Thank you! I'm flattered.**

**ARCEUS-Master: The Natu/Xatu bell and book is actually explained below ;). Let's just say that some people don't know how to think before they act (and it's not Ash! Although, he **_**can**_** be added on the list…) And many thanks to you too.**

**Fan Boy 101: It was actually a dare me and my BF in real life made. If I could read the first book in one week she would've taken me to see **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_** if I won. I lost :(****. But we still went to see it anyways xD. Thanks for reviewing.**

**phantom5niper: Thanks!**

**sonix95: Don't worry, intense therapy and 40 hours of reading good books has brought my brain back to life. Thanks for taking your time to review.**

**pokefan: Thanks a bunch.**

**Owner Pwner 380: And I'm adding a few more twists to add drama. But besides that, thank you for your review :D.**

**hironada: Don't forget it's also a rape of literature and romance ;D. And I'll try to update quickly, but it isn't guaranteed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Law Rence: Me too! Such a great pairing yet greatly underrated. Thanks for reviewing, mate.**

**bandcampD: Farther the story goes, there shall be more Altoshipping love! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Godofmadness43: Thanks for all four reviews in one day. And yes, I should've burnt it. Too bad it was a library book.**

**Latias Girl: Aww, thanks.**

**Rachit: Technically, no. But if I do make a sequel to this, there might be some sort of mentioning it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Brock: Man, you sure are getting a lot of reviews.**

**HowlingWolf: I'm a girl.**

**Brock: Really? Ohmygodyouaresopretty-  
**

**HowlingWolf: AHH, get away from me!**

**Gary: I shall protect you! *grabs Brock and runs away***

**Ash: *Growls* Why is Gary the knight-in-shining-armor in your AN's?**

**HowlingWolf: Cuz I know you get mad at that *smirks***

**Brock: *Sobbing* Arceus, when will I get a girlfriend?**

**Arceus: You don't want me to answer that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I 100% do not own the Pokemon franchise. But when I take over the world, it'll be mine, all mine! *cackles like a maniac*

* * *

**

Imagine yourself as being one of two of the most gorgeous, cunning, and dangerous spies for Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. Imagine that he has put all of his trust into you to turn three other members he absolutely despises and teaching them all of your skills you have learned since you can remember. Imagine the three you're stuck with as being the most incompetent, most uncoordinated, worst thinkers to have ever been enrolled in Team Rocket history, and adding an annoying Pokemon in the mix.

And what do you get?

You get Annie and Oakley as the most gorgeous, cunning, and dangerous spies. For the most incompetent, uncoordinated, worst members of Team Rocket in history, you get both Jessie and James, and their annoying, _talking_ Meowth.

"Did you get the book?" asked a girl with short pure silver hair.

"Yes!" shouted in unison of Jessie, James, and Meowth [Wobbuffet had only said, "Wobbuffet!"]. Jessie handed over the book and the trio waited for the higher-status women to praise them.

The other women with blond hair in two large curls took the book and examined the dark brown outer cover. "Hmm… It seems in order and it's the right book, Oakley."

James said, "You see? We _can_ do things right."

"And we even left the rose and picture like you told us too," chipped in the Meowth.

The four people and Pokemon were out in the middle of the ocean. The women were sitting in their flying vehicle while the Jessie, James, and Meowth were in their floating Meowth balloon. The balloon was scarcely touching the water. The only sounds were their conversation and the occasional waves splashing.

Oakley rubbed her chin. "Good, we will be sure to put in a good word to Giovanni about thi-"

"Hold on a second,"

"What, Annie?" asked Oakley.

Annie flipped the book to the first page, "They stole this book from the Altomare library."

Jessie shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

The book was instantly sent flying in their direction. Due to many weird experiences, the three managed to duck on time. The book landed in the basket, making several pages bent in different directions.

"You idiots! We told you specifically to _not_ steal this book from Altomare and you did! Now the city will be even harder to be undetected in with the police searching the grounds for us. Nearly nothing bad ever happens in that city and now with this happening, people will be on alert!"

"Calm down Oakley, you're gonna get worry lines. It's only a book." soothed Annie.

"What's so special about this book?" Meowth wondered out loud.

"Pssh, like you're ever going to find out because we're dumping you." Annie growled.

"WHAT?" they cried out.

"We're so good dat we're bad! I even broke some Natu and Xatu bell dat was givin' me a headache last night," Meowth added hastily.

"You got the first part right, minus the good," Oakley said under her breath, "No, you just made our job harder. We'll see you later."

Annie pulled out a needle and poked the balloon. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelped out. The two women watched in amusement as the balloon zipped and zoomed above their heads. The book landed in Oakley's lap just before they vanished into the clouds.

"Huh, they really do say that line. So the rumors _are_ true." Annie stated in a monotone.

Oakley nodded and said, "Never mind them, let's go search for the Soul Dew. Also, let's capture those legendary Pokemon Latios and Latias for Giovanni."

"Agreed, that'll be a make up gift."

Oakley started pushing buttons as Annie ripped the front page of the book. _This is the property of the Altomare library. If found, please return as soon as possible._ She mentally read before crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it in the water just before the window shield closed to seal them inside. The paper sank after a few moments.

"We'll be able to find them fast since they have a lower temperature than us. Their bodies will be shown as a sky blue color." She explained as the machine they were in headed towards the city where they would be in a half hour. Oakley looked down on her watch. _9:23. _the screen read. She asked, "Which one shall we go after first?"

Her partner casually replied, "Latias."

* * *

_Cinnamon, that's why. It's because his scent is cinnamon._ Latias touched her nose softly. She realized that his scent was lingering around her and she couldn't get away from it. The back of her mind knew this was only a part of the answer, but it was the best her mind could come up with.

Latias wandered the streets, thinking. She watched as the inhabitants were talking together without a care in the world. The children laughed as they played with each other and three Eevees. The Eevees looked in her direction grinning, and went back to play alongside their owners.

Her feet were going where they pleased to. She passed the Pokemon Center and overheard Nurse Joy and a mechanic talking.

"It's such a shame we couldn't use it in this year's contest," Nurse Joy started off sadly, "I had to take over the last minute." She looked over and Latias followed the gaze. The Natu and Xatu bell was covered in many scratches and dents. "I accidentally left it out last night for some competitors to practice with. Who would do such a thing?"

"Perhaps the same group who stole a book from the library," The man said, "It's strange to have two crimes happen in the same night."

Nurse Joy sighed, "Maybe."

_That's weird, _she thought. The bell was used in every competition she could remember and everyone adored it. Latias shrugged and continued on.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get the smell out of her nose. She tried smelling flowers, baked goods from the bakery store, and even went as far as smelling raw sewage. Her nose still twitched in disgust after ten minutes. _Ok, not my smartest move. _

A few more children passed Latias as she turned to make a right. They were the only remaining citizens left on the street. She folded her arms backwards with her wrists to touch and glanced around. The street was quiet.

_Too quiet…_

Unbeknownst to her, Annie and Oakley were silently following her in their watercraft. Oakley stated, "She's taken on the form of a girl, so that must be Latias."

"Ugh, is she kidding about that hairstyle?" scoffed Annie. She slipped on a pair of x-ray glasses and saw Latias' true form. The coloring was a techno blue green, but the Pokemon was clearly noticeable. "Amazing… She really is a Pokemon," the woman didn't bother to take the glasses off, "let's go."

The speedboat sped up enough to be close the girl. "Excuse me," Latias turned her head towards them, "I love that shirt. Where'd you get it," Annie pulled out a black and white Pokeball, "Latias?"

_No._ Latias changed her course of direction and ran off in the other way. She heard the pair call their Espeon and Ariados out. The Pokemon knew she didn't have much of a chance without her brother, so the only best solution was to dash away.

"Ari!" **(Get back here Missy!)**

"Espe!" **(You won't get away from us!)**

"Latias!" **(Help!)**

In the same place where Pikachu was drinking water, his ears perked up. "Pika." **(Someone's in trouble.)** The Pokemon darted towards where he heard the cries.

"Wait, Pikachu. Where are you going?" Ash dropped his ice cream cone and ran to follow him.

Latias looked around her surroundings for a brief second before taking off again. She was about to go over a bridge, but decided against it and sharply turned right. She looked over her shoulder and was relieved she bought time. The Espeon and Ariados were turning their heads in all ways possible to try to find her. The Espeon ran straight and the Ariados crossed the tiny bridge.

She knew this wasn't the end of it. Keeping her eyes peeled on the two, Latias span around a corner and didn't concentrate in front of her. The disguised Pokemon tumbled down and landed on a soft and warm body. _Eep!_ Latias used her arms to lift her body to see who she fell on. Her hands slipped and her forehead touched the person's own forehead, along with their noses. Her amber eyes met another pair of amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, um, hi again." Ash nervously laughed as a little blush crept on his cheeks. Latias' eyes widened and she could feel her own cheeks warm up. Embarrassment filled her body to the maximum as she jumped off. But before she could do anything else, a bright red light surrounded her body and froze her on the spot. She tried to squirm, yet couldn't. Latias grimaced as she heard something say:.

"Espeon!" **(Ariados, I found her!)**

**(**_**Please let me go**_**,) **Latias pleaded through telepathy. She knew Espeon was a psychic type and couldn't risk revealing herself in case of other humans seeing her, including the one on the ground.

"Espe," **(No,)**

The bug Pokemon came from around the corner. It stared intensely at the Eon Pokemon before spraying a sticky web at her.

After recollecting himself, Ash yelled, "Pikachu, use tackle attack!"

"Pika!" **(On it!)** said his starter. The electric mouse ran at the Espeon and pounced on it. It yelped in shock and surprise. The red bean that froze Latias receded back, disappearing altogether. Latias tried to get free, but was still covered in the trap thanks to the Ariados.

The Ariados stopped wrapping the web around her and went towards Pikachu.

Latias watched as the much bigger Pokemon pounced on the Pikachu. But he managed to swoop out of grasp and made the skull of the Ariados meet the hard ground with a loud _crack_.

Ash ran up to her and whispered, "Shh, it's alright." Her body and mind relaxed once she heard his soft voice.

"I'm gonna take care of them," He turned towards the battle still next to her side. "Nice job! Now, thunder atta-" he started to say, but the Ariados jerked up Pikachu and threw him at Ash. He caught him by a mere second.

The Ariados looked like it wanted to charge at them again, but didn't, as if waiting for a signal to do so. Latias took an advantage of this. She began to try to rip the thread. Ash caught on and started to help her after setting down Pikachu.

However, just as they were beginning to get her free, two women stepped out of the shadows along with the two other Pokemon. Latias didn't notice, but Ash did.

He immediately assumed that they were after this girl. It couldn't be any more obvious since they were wearing dark outfits like the other Team Rocket members who chased him frequently.

Latias' left arm ripped through after a cracking sound the thread made. Her heart raced as she felt his warmth radiate onto her. This feeling felt great. It gave her some comfort.

"Aww, why did you try to run away?" Annie asked.

Latias' head snapped up and her eyes filled with fear.

"We only wanted to tell you something- that outfit is so last year." Her little smirk turned into an outright malicious sneer.

"Leave her alone!" growled Ash. His protectiveness had also given her something else- bravery.

"Oh no, she has a body guard. What will we ever do?"

The tone of her weak, fake cry made Latias and Ash narrow their eyes at them.

Her partner-in-crime chuckled lightly, "Espeon, show Oakley what we would do."

"Espe!" **(Yes master!)**

None of the three prepared for what happened next. The Eevee evolution blasted a rainbow-colored laser at Ash. His face scrunched up in pain as he fell to his knees. He held back a powerful scream. This hurt as much as a thunder shock, but he didn't want to show weakness.

Anger boiled in Latias. The only way she could think of to release her anger at the moment was to take it out on the web. Just as the Espeon was finished, she was free. She kicked the web away from her feet.

"That was a cheap shot; two can play at that game. Pikachu, thunderbolt 'em!"

"Pika-chu!" **(Right-o!)** The electric Pokemon blasted his dominant move and shocked the enemies. The electricity was too bright to stare at for more than three seconds; their screams of surprise and pain were deafening.

"C'mon, let's get outta here," Ash grabbed her hand gently and pulled her away from the fiasco, "You too Pikachu."

"Pika, Pika." **(I'm coming, I'm coming.)**

But their troubles were not over yet. "Ugh, they will pay for that. Espeon, go after them!"

"Don't let them get away, Ariados."

"Uh-oh," Ash sped up his pace and held onto her hand harder. But he made sure he wasn't hurting her.

They ran the streets like there was no tomorrow. Pikachu felt like he wanted to slap his owner, Ash's legs were cramping up, and Latias was confused. They had been running away for about ten minutes and the other Pokemon seemed to not be following them anymore. And yet, she felt that they could pop out at anytime.

Latias knew she couldn't stick around with him any longer, even though she wanted to know more about him. _Maybe later I can play with him after this situation dies out._ She thought. This danger has never happened to her and it was possible that they were also after her brother. _It's the best thing for now._

With some regret, Latias halted. It took Ash a few seconds to realize that she had let go of his hand. He didn't pay attention to the tingly feeling.

"Hey, are you-whoa!"

She didn't wait for him to finish. The Pokemon grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards where she had met his Pikachu. Her instincts told her to follow the scent of both of them.

In little to no time, they arrived on a bridge that had a clear view of the area. More people occupied it than before; including the boy and girl who hanged around him. It was clear that they were waiting for him, as if he disappearing was a regular thing. She let go his hand.

Ash slowly trailed behind her, memorized for a minute. The warm sun had aligned with her body perfectly and gave her body a beautiful effect, as if she were glowing. The sight was much better than seeing Misty in her bathing suit (he made a little note to not tell her that).

He leaned over the ledge and saw his friends. His attention went to his friend's as they called him down and failed to see the girl sneak away. She decided to head back to the garden for a while, until her brother shows up at dusk. Her sensitive ears picked up what he said next.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

* * *

_I sense a disturbance, _Thought Latios as he sat on a roof of a building, invisible. He and his sister would always sit on top of buildings and gaze at the stars in the sky, which they believed were fallen Pokemon who helped balance the good and evil and deserved to be recognized. **[1]** But it was not nighttime, and he felt as if something was wrong with his sibling.

He loved her to death and would do anything to protect her. He decided to check if she was all right. Making sure that no one was watching, he quickly changed into his person form. He slid down a streetlight like a firefighter and landed perfectly on his feet.

A few girls noticed what he did and giggled as they walked away. Latios rolled his eyes. He wasn't much in the department of noticing people like _that_, despite some teen girls flirting with him in the past. If they were to know what he truly was, they would either look at him disgusted or try to catch him in one of those balls. He remembered watching a show on Lorenzo's television called _Pokephilia: Fetish or Forbidden Love? _And it showed love relationships between Pokemon and people. He violently shook his head.

_I shouldn't be thinking about that, it's gross and simply disturbing. _**[2]** _I need to go find Latias._

With those last words in his thoughts, he walked through an alleyway and saw something he didn't like.

There was a man, a woman, and a Meowth. They were talking amongst themselves harshly, and gave off a negative feeling. He was about to leave, but noticed something peculiar about their clothing. Giant red 'R's were on their shirts.

His brain instantly clicked.

_Team Rocket!

* * *

_

**[1] I always imagined Pokemon having some sort of religion. I mean, Arceus is a prime example.**

**[2] Oh crap! *Hides behind a mega brick wall* I'm gonna get flamed for that... But it's for drama later on!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no see, eh?**

**I apologize for my long hiatus, but I have been depressed. If you want know what's the reason for my long absence, check out my profile. I don't feel like typing it right now.**

**From now on, I'll write responses through PMs because it's too much of a hassle to write them in these author notes.**

**Again, I'm sorry and happy reading!**

* * *

_I wonder what they're up to._Latios thought as he observed the three rocket members with interest. He was the one to believe in privacy, but he felt the need to eavesdrop. Surely he had the right since they looked up to no good. It was his job to keep the city from harm. _His _and his_ Sister's _home.

"I can't believe they did that to us!" The woman shrieked while harshly ringing out her shirt. Water droplets dripped one after another and splashed into the ground. A small puddle formed near her feet.

"I'm so hungry," the man moaned. He brought his hand up to his stomach and began to make small circles over it after it gave a loud growl.

Much to Latios' surprise, the Meowth opened its mouth and words came out. "You said it. I'm so hungry I could eat a-"

"Will you two shut up?" The woman hissed. Her voice pierced Latios' ears and he covered them with his hands as he cringed visibly. "Giovanni told them to train us, not ditch us in the middle of an ocean. We have to figure what they're up too. All I recall is them telling us steal that dumb book and bring it back to them. That's all!"

"Maybe it had somethin' to do with dat legend." The Meowth said as he massaged his sore paw. "Dang, dis paw hurts from hittin' da bell last ni-"

The man interrupted him. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? Dat bell gave me a headache so I gave it a good ol-" Meowth began to make the sore paw into a fist, but was interrupted.

"Not that," The woman shook her head, along with a sigh of impatience. "What do you mean 'legend'?"

"Oh dat! Well, it's-"

"Shh!" She covered her mouth with an index finger, eyes darting to and forth, showing some sign of concentration. Or anxiety.

"Geez, what did I do?"

"Quiet! I think someone is watching us." She narrowed her eyes and glanced around. Her eyes kept watch as she pulled her Pokeball out. "Arbok, go!" Through a bright flash, an Arbok appeared. It looked around for the challenger, but was stumped as it didn't see a Pokemon in sight, not counting Meowth.

"What are you doing Jessie?" The man asked her.

"Someone is watching us. Arbok, go after that person!"

_Damn, I better get out of here._ Latios quickly turned around and sped off. He carefully made sure that his feet wouldn't make sounds.

Mistake. The Arbok kept still thinking it could feel the vibrations the person could have made. When Latios ran off, the ground shook so slightly that a regular person couldn't feel it. It knew where it was heading and quickly bounded after whoever it was.

Despite having a lot of experience and practice imitating a human, Latios lacked in running like one. The Arbok caught up and blocked his way out. The poison-type hissed, revealing large fangs. Latios stopped instantly. He would have turned back into his real self, but the strangers had also caught up and blocked the other end. There was no way he could fight them without exposing himself. He turned his head back and forth.

He was trapped.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jessie asked. He heard the hint of smugness in the tone she used. Latios didn't respond, but his red eyes showed distrustfulness.

He also lacked human speech even though he could understand it. "Are you a trainer?" Latios shook his head. His gray hair bounced around. "Good. This fight is even easier. Arbok-"

She didn't finish her sentence because Jessie lost her words. The older woman watched the teen in front of her glow a bubbly translucent blue all over his body. Before Jessie, James, or Meowth knew it, a Latios floated in the spot the supposed boy was. A _Latios_! The legendary Pokemon _Latios_!

It felt like forever as no one moved or make a sound. The awkward silence was unbearable for Latios.

"La." **(Hi.) **Latios blinked as he watched them flail their arms wildly and stumble, trying to run away from him. The shock was too unbearable for them to handle. He guessed that they weren't too bright or too dumb to try to battle against him, something he disliked a lot but wasn't too cowardly to do. He felt content just watching them make a fool of themselves, but knew they would spread the word about him if he didn't do something to stop them.

He hadn't moved an inch when he saw the two humans and two Pokemon crash into a brick wall to his left. They took a few steps and fell flat on the ground. Swirls and large X's replaced where their eyes should be. They were knocked unconscious.

_That was easy._

"Arbok!" **(Master!)**

His attention was brought back to the angrier Pokemon._ I almost forgot about him._ "Latios." **(Listen, I don't want to cause any trouble.)**

The Arbok felt torn. He wanted to attack the Pokemon for harming his Master, but knew with the size and experience difference this Legendary had, he stood very little chance in a battle. The Arbok hissed. "Arbok." **(You win this round.) **The Pokemon slithered around Latios.

Latios watched. The Arbok slithered back besides the woman and touched the Pokeball –which rested in her hand- with his nose. He disappeared in a quick, red flash.

Latios pondered what to do next. The two humans were necessarily criminals having to admit they were the ones who ruined city property not once, but _twice_. Besides, these were members of Team Rocket. They probably stole hundreds of Pokemon from innocent people.

_I cannot leave them her__e, but I need to go get Lorenzo. He's on the other side of town. They might get away by then. _He paused thoughtfully, and came to a final conclusion. _I'll try to get to him before they wake up. It's a risk I'm willing to take._

Latios turned invisible and flew upwards thirty feet. He looked down as if expecting the group to have gotten up and run away.

They didn't.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way?" A police officer asked Latios. He merely nodded and continued his way down the alleyway he made his way through earlier.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." His partner, a woman with blue hair said.

"Yeah, yeah Jenny."

"It's _Officer_ Jenny, Bob." She corrected him. Bob stuck his tongue out at her.

"Then I'm _Officer Bob_."

"Fine."

Lorenzo watched the two amused. "All right, can we focus to the real matter of the situation? Lucas' find is important."

That was a huge understatement. "Lucas" told him the entire story of how he listened to the Rocket Members' conversation. It didn't take a second thought to piece the puzzle that they were behind the organized crime. If they could get them to tell where Giovanni was when they woke up, Team Rocket would be history!

"Whatever you say, Lorenzo. He is your nephew."

Lorenzo noticed Latios waved his hand up in the air and point behind him. "Let's go Officers."

"We're right behind you." Officer Jenny said.

The three adults quickly made their way through the alley. There laid the culprits. The Meowth was beginning to stir.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked himself silently. He sat up and glanced around. He obviously was still half-unconscious.

The Officers were not about to waste time. They immediately began to jog towards the Team Rocket members. Officer Bob pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs. It glistened in the sun. Meowth became entranced with the metal object and disregarded of waking up his companions for an escape. As Officer Bob distracted the Pokemon, Officer Jenny handcuffed the two people still unconscious.

"Watch them for me." She asked her partner. He nodded and put his attention back to the Meowth.

Officer Jenny walked back to the old and young "man".

"You did a good deed," She told Latios. He nodded and a small smile grew on his lips. "But we are going to have to take you down to the station." When his eyes widened in shock and curiosity, she reassuringly smiled. "Don't worry. You aren't in any trouble, Mr. Lucas. We just want to ask you a few questions to help us fill out the report."

"Wait, can't I do that? He has to return home or, uh, Lia will have my head." Lorenzo asked for Latios.

"No, sorry Lorenzo. He is technically the main witness. It will only be a few hours. I'm sure your sister will understand." She pulled out a walkie talkie, and Lorenzo put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't understand; he's mute. He can't talk, but he can certainly hear."

"Well, can he write?"

"Yes." Latios knew how to write (after all, blending as a human meant you had to learn some of the basic human skills). It was limited, but not to the point where he wrote like a five-year-old.

"Good. Glad we got this situation handled out," She raised the walkie talkie and began speaking into it as she walked back to the passed out criminals. "Sheriff, we have the two Team Rocket members in custody. What? Yes I'm sure!"

Lorenzo placed his hand on Latios' shoulder. "I'm going to the museum to tell Bianca what happened. Tell Latias you'll be a little late."

Latios nodded.

* * *

"Butterfree! Butterfree!" **(It's a beautiful day today!)** Butterfrees chirped and twittered through the air. They flew freely and gracefully above a large pond. Latias watched them as she plucked soft grass from the ground with her claws. She listened to the sounds of the pond splashing. A Poliwhirl had jumped into the cold pond along with several Poliwags that were already swimming and splashing about. The wind picked up; she cooed a bit when the cool breeze hit against her red and white feathers.

Latias was smiling in content, still plucking the blades of soft green grass from the earth. The smile on her face suddenly faltered a bit. She subconsciously stopped picking the grass.

_Where__ is Latios? It's time for our break. Well, _his _break at least. _She blinked and a new thought occurred to her. _What if those two women found him? _She grew worried. If they caught him, then they would come back for her! They would turn into their slaves.

_**(Sister.)**_

_**(Huh? Latios?) **_She sat up.

_**(Yes, it is me.)**_

_**(I'm so glad!)  
**_

_**(Err, okay, I guess.)**_

_**(No, you don't understand. These two people tried to capture me and I got away! I thought they caught you too!)**_

_**(Why didn't you tell me this earlier?) **_He sounded very, very angry.

_**(Because… Because…) **_Because a trainer saved her? Latias knew Latios was extremely biased towards Pokemon trainers. She would catch his crimson eyes glare at Pokemon Tournament battles on TV. The way that boy named Ash told that Pikachu to attack them made him an obvious trainer [A good one, at that]. Latios would be honored that someone saved her, but he would scold her that he could have captured her if she was in her true form.

She could tell he grew impatient. _**(Well? Spit it out!)**_

_**(Because, umm, I was running away, and I, err-Ran into a tree!) **__A tree? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He will _never_ fall for that!_

_**(…**__**Huh?)**_

_**(Yeah. It's true. I got one of those concussion thingies. I just woke up.)**_

_**(How are you feeling?)**_

_Wait, what? __**(Fine. My head hurts a little.)**_

_**(Rest then. Don't do anything until I get back. I happened to have found those people who were after you.)**_

_**(You did?) **_She felt her mood perk up.

_**(Yes, and they are in custody with**__** the police. There were two of them who were after you, I presume?) **_Her brother asked._**  
**_

_**(**__**Uh-huh. And why can't you come?)**_

_**(I was the one who found them. It turns out they destroyed public property and I am a witness. It was quite easy. They were acting very dumb for people who are supposed to be sly!)**_

_They didn't look very dumb__ to me,_ Latias thought.

_**(**__**I have to go to the police station for a while.)**_

_**(Oh.)**_

_**(I have to go **__**now. I'll see you later Sis. Good-bye.)**_

_**(But I-)**_

He ended the connection. _But I am bored! _She pouted. _There isn't anyone who I can play with. Except… except Ash! He seems trustworthy and fun and the way he treated that Totodile and Pikachu means he thinks of us for us! Besides, I owe him for saving me. He'll love this place, I know he will!_

She ignored what Latios would say. A picture of him crossing his human arms appeared in her mind. _Are you crazy Latias? If he ever found out who you really were, he would capture you and make you his little battle slave! When will you grow up and realize that life isn't always about having fun?_

Okay, maybe that last part was an exaggeration, but still!

_I'll show you Latios. Not all trainers are bad! _Latias now felt determined about finding Ash. She felt ecstatic at the thought of grabbing that hat of his and flying close to the ground as he tried to take it back with a huge smile planted on his face, him playfully splashing the cool water all over her, and maybe even take him flying up in the clouds to see the city from the skies. Her stomach started doing flips. She looked down curiously.

_What the- w__hy am I feeling excited like this? It's that same feeling from before. How strange. Whatever._

Latias shifted into her human form. She glanced at herself in the pond and noticed that her hair was untidy around her forehead and ears. She fixed her messy light brown hair. Latias beamed.

With that, she ran for the nearest exit.

* * *

"UGH! Work you expensive contraption!" Oakley yelled. She slapped the spy camera as hard as she could, but the device only sparked in response. She groaned.

"I knew we shouldn't have left the instrument in the hands of those worthless morons. They must have dropped it in some pond or fountain when they left that library." Annie said, filing her nails. She lifted her hand and watched as her nails glisten from the sun hitting the reflection. "Good thing we left them out there. Anyways, how long do you think you will need to get it working?"

Oakley lifted it up into her lap and pulled out a shiny screwdriver from a bag. "If I work through all day today and night, I m_ight_ get it working by tomorrow. Two days tops."

"That's such a shame." The tone she used made it as if she didn't care. "I'm sure that Latias won't tell her brother about us. That'll buy us some time."

"What makes you say that?" Oakley began unscrewing a screw with a screwdriver from a toolkit.

"Just a feeling. She seems to be that type to be a damsel in distress."

* * *

Ash, along with Brock and Misty, stood awed. He looked at the tall building in front of him, the local museum. He, his friends, and the other residents of Altomare looked tiny compared to it.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Lets go in." Misty said. Ash and Brock nodded enthusiastically. They strolled in, but the trio had trouble getting in. People hustled in and out of the building. Many of them pointed at the exhibits, their faces full of wonder and ready to explore this place.

"It sure is really busy here," Brock commented.

"This is nothing. Try comin' here on Saturdays. They're packed." The three of them turned around. Ash immediately recognized the man who said that was Lorenzo.

"Hey Lorenzo!" Ash said.

Lorenzo studied his face for a split second, but also recognized him. "Why hello Ash Ketchum. I didn't recognize you there. I guess I'm getting too old." He and Ash shared small chuckles.

"Are we missing something here?" Brock said.

"Oh, this is Lorenzo." Ash told them. "He helped me find the Pokemon Center when I ran off, heh."

Misty said, "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine miss. So, what brings you here?" Lorenzo asked Ash.

"We wanted to look around here."

Lorenzo rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Well, I have some free time on my hands and everything here is going smoothly. How about I give you and your friends a small tour?"

Ash's face brightened up more than it already was. "Really? That would be great!"

"Great. Follow me, I'll show you something that might interest you." He said as he began walking. The trio followed him. They walked under a large archway and at the end of the pathway was a large machine. They walked and the three teenager's eyes caught what looked like to be fossil remains in the cemented ground. Whatever the creature was, it was _big._

"Is that a Pokemon?" Ash wondered out loud.

"You could say that," Lorenzo began. "It's a reminder of our past. These fossils were once Pokemon who terrorized Altomare."

"Wow." Brock said.

"This Pokemon was an Aerodactyl and the other one is a-"

Misty finished his sentence. "Kabutos?"

"That's right. Come have a look over here." The older man said as he walked up the stairs and towards the machine. Ash, Misty, and Brock followed curiously. "This is called the D-M-A, the defense mechanism of Altomare."

The stained glass above shone brightly. Brock stepped out and held out his arms. "Ahhh, I have seen the light! I will definitely meet a girl in this town! It's my time to shine!" He exclaimed.

"Just don't hold your breath," Misty sighed. Togepi, who sat firmly in her arms, giggled.

"Long ago, the Aerodactyl and Kabutos were trained by an evil trainer to attack these people, so everyone lived in fear until Latios came and brought water to the town, drowning the evil Pokemon and turning our streets into canals. That was when the town was named Altomare, which means high sea. That was also when they built the D-M-A. "They wanted to make sure that no one would ever disrupt their peace again. Fortunately, they never had to use it."

In the middle of his speech, Ash noticed a girl on the next floor. There was a canvas next to her and she began to fold it up. He drowned the sound of Lorenzo and focused on her. "Wait a sec…" He took a few steps and unconsciously leaned on the D-M-A. "It's her…"

It was the same girl from before! Only this time she was wearing a beret!

"Hey, don't touch it!" Lorenzo glared fiercely at him. Ash quickly turned around.

He tried to defend himself. "It was an accident!"

"What's wrong with you?" Misty asked, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," Ash backed up. He turned his head towards that girl. Wait- she was walking away! He couldn't let her get away, not when he wanted to know more about her.

Ash ran forward, but stopped in his tracks. "Thanks for the tour Lorenzo- It was really interesting! See you guys later!" He sprinted again.

"Where is he going?" Misty asked while her eyebrows rose upwards.

"I don't know." Brock stated.

"Pi?" **(Mama?)**

Ash scurried through the hallways until he came to a ledge. His hands automatically placed themselves on the marble ledge as his head turned left and right and Pikachu climbed off his shoulder. He asked himself, "Where did she go?" He looked forward. The girl was walking on a stoned pathway right ahead.

"C'mon Pikachu!" Ash said and he ran. Pikachu followed in pursuit. Ash sprinted off the steps and ran as fast as he could to catch up, but she somehow had the upper hand and was ahead of him by still walking. "Hey, wait up!" He yelled as he ran across a bridge. He ignored the stares he was getting from people. Deep pants escaped from his mouth. He was so intent on reaching up to her that he didn't notice he ran over a chalk-made hopscotch.

Doubling over as he stopped next to a small bridge, he rested his hands on his knees. His lungs felt like they were about to explode!

Pikachu tugged on his pants. "Pika?" **(Hey dude, you okay?)** Ash nodded. His ragged breathing slowed down a tiny bit.

In an attempt to stop her, he yelled, "Hey!" Relief washed over him when the mysterious girl turned her head towards him. The panting made it hard to form words. _I _really _need to get in shape! _He thought.

"Why'd you disappear like that before?"

Her coal black eyes stared at him like he was crazy. "I don't know you." She walked away.

Ash's jaw dropped. The girl he had helped out was acting as if she had never seen him before. "Hey! Wait!" He raced across the bridge and through streets. He stopped when he realized that she was gone. He circled around. The different paths confused him.

"Piika?" **(Which way shall we go?) **Ash scratched his head.

"Uhh... This way!" He picked a random path. Pikachu trailed behind his trainer. They ran over another bridge and heard a Murkrow's cry in the distance. A Yamna and a man in a sailboat zipped past them.

"I wonder what was up with her," Ash took off his hat and ran his hand through his somewhat damp hair. "She acted like she had never seen me before."

He was about to rest his elbows on the small fence when Pikachu suddenly exclaimed, "Pikachu!" **(Hey, there she is!)**

Ash looked up, not expecting what he saw. The girl was standing on a small pathway bridge not too far away from him and Pikachu. She had on a small, playful smile. Her head was tilted to his left, and her amber eyes seemed to reflect off of the cool blue water; they sparkled like stars. His neck and cheek area felt increasingly warm as he stared at her amber ey-

_Wait, I thought they were black._

"Why did you run away?" He tried to keep his voice calm in case she tried to run away. He wanted to know more about her and possibly become friends. It wasn't easy with her running around the city.

She didn't respond. Instead, she began to sprint away. Pikachu was ahead of him before he did anything. "Oh c'mon!" He did his best to catch up, but with all of the twists in the city, Pikachu always seemed to be ten feet ahead of him.

_Guess he got tired of me being in the front. Or maybe there's something else that's getting him excited… Ugh, all this thinking is making my head hurt!_

Ash saw Pikachu stop ahead of him, and he couldn't control his speed. He ended up tripping. Face first. He got up slowly, relieved that he didn't get hurt _too _badly.

His starter turned around. "Pika." **(Hurry up Slowbro, she went this way.)** He turned left, which Ash did too. They looked in front of them, and the girl was running into an entrance for some kind of park. The duo looked at each other and sped up. They passed a fountain with several Pidgys dunking into it, and shortly arrived in the secluded area. Ash saw three pathways. He noticed the girl was standing to his far right side. The playful smile never left her face.

He took a step forward. She took one backwards. He took another step forward. She went back one. He lifted his foot and she did the same. He slowly lifted it and placed it in the spot where it was before. She did the same, but instead of going backwards, she went forward. He smiled. He picked up his left foot and after watching her do the same thing, carefully moved it forward, but then jerked it up and balanced himself on his right foot. He watched as she copy him.

Pikachu watched his trainer play with her and grinned.

A small laugh escaped from his lips, but she didn't say anything. She placed her foot on the ground, motioned for him to follow, and began to run straight for the wall.

"Don't do that! It's a-" He began to run, but he didn't finish his sentence because she was gone.

"What the...?" He stopped. _Okay, recap. She just ran into the wall and now she's gone. How did she do that?_

Pikachu cautiously walked onwards in the same path. Ash watched in silence as his buddy crept closer and closer to the wall until he sniffed it. Boldly, he burst forward, and was gone. "Pikachu!" Ash burst forward, but stopped in front of the barrier. "Pikachu, can you hear me?" He yelled, and got no response. Taking a deep breath in, he raised his hand and touched the wall, but jumped backwards when he saw his hand go straight through. It felt like there was nothing there in the first place! He gulped and advanced towards the wall slowly at first, but gained confidence and walked in.

He didn't pay attention to the scenery, only focusing to see if he could find the small ball of yellow. Pikachu was sitting on the last step of a flight of stairs looking ahead of him. "Pikachu, are you all right?" He rushed down as fast as he could. Pikachu nodded, but continued to look straight ahead. Ash decided to see what his friend was looking at.

A magnificent garden bloomed in front of him all at once. The garden was filled with luscious green trees of all sizes, soft-looking green grass, colorful flowers, Pokemon of all sorts, and a large clean, blue pond in the distance.

"This place is… amazing." He simply said in awe. He began to walk forward to get a better glance of this new place, which Pikachu followed loyalty. As he walked, he noticed the girl standing at least thirty feet away. He stopped dead in his tracks as she began to run away again. The duo immediately ran after her again. "Hey!" He tried to yell as he turned left, but the word was lost in between the pants.

He felt he was back to square one a minute later when he couldn't see her. He scratched his head, admittedly feeling like an idiot like many times before [which he _refuses _to admit to Misty]. Catching something moving with his eyesight, he turned ninety degrees and saw the girl going back and forth on a swing on the other side of another pond.

_How'd she get there so quick?_

Ash dismissed the idea, and decided he was freaking tired of all this running, so he stopped and decided to walk. He licked his lips and asked, "What's your name?" The words came out slower than he expected. He didn't want her to take off again.

She looked at him and smiled. It wasn't a bold smile like the other ones were; it was a shy one, as if she didn't want to say anything or else what she might say would be stupid.

"Well, I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum." He said, extending out a hand as he walked forward until he was standing in front of the swing. He kept his hand out as she slowed down her swinging. She looked at his hand for a few moments as she stood up. Ash felt himself growing warm around his neck, but the heat evaporated as she jerked him backwards to sit on the swing. He almost didn't have enough time to process what was happening when she began to push him up.

"W-what are you doing?" Ash nearly squealed out as he gripped on the rope for balance. He turned his head for an explanation, but she just smiled back and continues to do what she was doing.

"Pikachu, d-do something!"

The starter looked at him curiously, tilting his head to the side. The yellow Pokemon hopped on his lap and said, "Pika." **(Shut up you big baby.)**

Minutes passed, and the young teen boy calmed himself down. He enjoyed the breeze as it whipped through his hair as she pushed him back and forth. The girl must've felt his confidence grow because she began to push him higher and higher.

"Pika!" **(This is fun!) **Pikachu exclaimed.

_I'm letting a stranger push me on a swing, and I'm enjoying it!_

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter (those who are still waiting for updates). I'm rather pleased with how it came out.**

**Have a good**** day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Latios pushed the entrance door of the police station open, and he walked out. The sun was starting to go down by the time he was finished for questioning. He glanced back behind him, watching the Team Rocket members' yelling around that everything was just "a big misunderstanding" and that the teen who was leaving was a Latios. The officers around them stared at them as if they were crazy, but didn't say anything to provoke them. He could only roll his eyes.

_Such pathetic people._

He began to walk into the rustling streets of Altomare. The sounds the crowd made began to make his head spin. Beginning to think of what to do, he decided to lean against a wall to recollect his thoughts. He put his hands in his pockets and watched the passing humans. He noticed he still had a pencil and a piece of paper in his pocket.

_Whoops. __I __must__'__ve __taken __these __items __by __mistake. __Ah __well, __I__'__m __sure __they __won__'__t __miss __these __things._ He slipped the things back into his pocket. He let his mind wander.

_I __probably __should __go __and __check __on __Latias. __She __might __be __worried __about __me;_ he paused and shook his head, _Nah. __She __must __be __playing __with __Bianca __or __something __like __that. __She__'__ll __be __fine,_ he blinked, _what __the __heck __am __I __saying? __She__'__s __Latias! __I __should __go __and __check __on __her._

Latios was starting to stand straight when he noticed a group of giggling girls surrounding a boy with brown spiky hair. He grew somewhat suspicious and decided to watch what the group to see what they would do.

"Okay ladies, since you all seem to be thirsty," he pulled out some money, "why don't you gals go and get something to drink? I think I'll just hang out here for a moment and wait for you all to come back."

They all began to shriek with excitement as the leader of the group took the money. One of the girls commented, saying, "You are such a sweetheart!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go on," The girls walked to the nearest store. The kid then stood about ten feet to the side of Latios. "Girls," he began to say, "They seem to not get enough of me." He looked around. "And it seems to be the same with _you _too." He jabbed his thumb to the right.

Latios followed where he was pointing. The same girls he saw from earlier were whispering amongst themselves and pointing at Latios. When they saw his gaze, they all giggled and moved away. He scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

"What, you don't like the attention? Then again, I know where you are coming from. My fan girls sometimes get on my nerves too," he walked up closer to Latios, "the name is Gary, Gary Oak. I'm from Pallet Town. Where are you from?"

He began to go into a sort of panic mode, but kept his demeanor cool. He pulled out the piece of paper and pencil, and began to write on it.

_My name is Lucas. I live here._

He then handed the paper to him. Gary scanned it. "Why'd you give me this? Are you mute?" Latios nodded. Gary handed the items back to him. "Well, uh, _Lucas_, I have to congratulate you. You must the most friggin charming person in this city if you can impress girls when you can't even talk to them. No offense bro."

_None __taken_, he wrote.

"What are you doing just standing around here? I'm sure you have places to go."

_I __came __out __of __there_. Latios pointed at the police station. Gary couldn't help but smirk.

"Cool, you're a trouble maker. So, how long have you lived here?" He asked.

_All __my __life_.

"Interesting. Do you know any good places to eat? I'm starving, and I haven't eaten anything since I've gotten off a boat this morning. I would've gotten some this afternoon, but those girls keep distracting me from being able to do anything."

_I know a few places._

"Can you take me to one? Obviously I don't know anything about this place or where to eat. I'll pay for you too." He pulled out a brown wallet and scanned through it. "I have about 200 bucks left, so take me to some place not too expensive and not too cheap."

Before he could stop himself, he wrote out, _Sure. __But __what __about __your__… __fans?_

"You're right. They'll freak out if they don't find me here by the time I get here-" He was interrupted by the group who were obsessed with him. "Hey girls,"

"Oh Gary, what should we do now?" Asked one of the girls.

"Me and my new buddy were going to go grab something to eat. Why don't you girls go and head back to the hotel?" He sweat dropped at the sight of the girls' sad expressions. "We are gonna be right back. C'mon ladies," Gary put an arm round one of the girls, who looked like she was about to faint,"I need some guy time. I swear that tomorrow, we'll go sight seeing with my friend Lucas as our guide." He turned around. "Right, Lucas?"

Not knowing what else to do, he merely nodded slowly.

"See, ladies?" Reluctantly, they all nodded. "Go head back now. I'll see you in a half hour." With heads hanging down, they walked away. Gary, who seemed unfazed by their actions, said, "Okay, let's go; I'm starving."

As Latios lead the way, Gary was talking about what he done this morning. Latios wasn't really paying much attention; he was lost in his own thoughts.

_This certainly puts a dent into my plans for today and tomorrow. I wonder what Latias is up to._

* * *

"Wu-oh!" Ash let out as he fall face first into the pool of water. The girl was pushing him on a swing very high and, well, he couldn't grasp on the rope strong enough. He was sent flying into the pool of water.

As he tried to sit up, the girl rushed to his aide. She grabbed his arm and began to inspect it as if seeing if he was injured. He felt her fingers brush against his smooth and soft skin. This sent a wave of feelings through Ash's body. He immediately jerked backwards at the new sensation. He saw that she looked hurt at his reaction.

"S-Sorry. You just caught me by surprise." He stood up, noticing that Pikachu was laughing at him. He didn't pay attention because when he was hit by a cold breeze, despite it being in the middle of summer. He shivered slightly.

He took this time to look up in the sky to avoid the girl's eyes. It was getting dark! How could he and this girl played around so long?

"I'm gonna go and head back to my room to change," said Ash, stepping out of the pond. She nodded, understanding that he was feeling cold. "Say, do you want to meet my other Pokemon? They're back at the Pokemon Center, and it beats just waiting here for me."

Her amber eyes lit up with excitement. She nodded eagerly and stood up.

"Cool. Let's go," he began to wring out his shirt as they began to walk down the pathway they came from earlier. Pikachu climbed on his back. "Hey, what's your name anyways?" Ash asked. "I don't think I ever got it."

In response, she looked down, not responding to his question. He merely shrugged it off, thinking that perhaps she was shy. They walked in silence. Pikachu on the other hand was not going to let it go so easily. He watched her in silence, mustering up courage and he poked her shoulder.

"Pika?" **(What****'****s ****your ****name?)**

She looked up at him and gave him a smile as if she knew something that he didn't know. Pikachu was eager to find out, but his trainer jumped through the entrance where they came through. Pikachu was thrown off and he rolled off.

"Pikachu…" **(Owww****…****)**

"Sorry Pikachu," Ash said. Latias couldn't help but giggle silently.

* * *

"Um, here we are," Ash announced. He turned the door knob and pushed himself through, poking his head in first to make sure that Misty and Brock weren't inside. Luckily, they weren't. He pushed the entire door open. She slid inside. "I kinda share it with my friends Misty and Brock, so excuse the, uh, mess."

He felt inwardly embarrassed since all the things that were lying around were owned by him. Kicking the clothes to go under the bed, he picked up a Pokeball that set on his bed. "This is Totodile," he introduced, "come out Totodile!" The blue and green Pokemon appeared through a bright red flash. It looked around the room, wondering why he was called out. "Totodile, this is my girlfriend." Ash swore his heart stopped beating. "I mean my friend who is a girl!"

At the mention of "girlfriend", another Pokeball that was next to the one Ash picked up started to move viciously. Through a red beam, his Bayleef appeared, looking for the one he had accidentally dubbed "my girlfriend".

"And this is Bayleef." Ash patted her long neck nervously.

The girl kneeled down and patted the Totodile on the head. She then stood on her legs and rubbed the Bayleef's neck and offered a smile. The Bayleef's hard stare at her was unfazed at her actions.

"Bay-leef." **(So ****you****'****re ****his ****new ****girlfriend.)**

Latias couldn't help but raise an eyebrow like she has seen Bianca so many times. _Why __is __she __acting __negative __towards __me? __We__'__re __only __friends, __and __I __barely __know __him,_ thought Latias.

Ash eventually introduced her to another member of his team, Phanpy, and he quickly grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change. She was sitting down and stroking Ash's Phanpy, waiting for his return. Bayleef was glaring at her. Pikachu decided to see what was up with his teammate. He sat down next to her.

"Bay bay bayleef," **(There****'****s ****something ****about ****her ****that ****I****don****'****t ****like,)**said Bayleef.

"Pi pi Pikachu?" **(What, ****that ****she ****might ****be ****some ****competition ****for ****you?) **The grass Pokemon glared at the smaller electric Pokemon. "Pika chu chu pi," (**I ****don****'****t ****see ****what****'****s ****wrong ****with ****her; ****she ****seems ****nice,) **he responded.

"Bayleef leef bayleef. " **(For ****starters, ****we ****don****'****t ****know ****her ****name, ****and ****she ****doesn****'****t ****talk.)**

"Totodile." **(Calm ****down ****Bayleef.)** The Totodile said and he sat down. "Dile toto toto dile totodile." **(Honestly, ****if ****you ****love ****Ash, ****then ****you ****would ****accept ****who ****he ****was ****with, ****albeit ****if ****it ****were ****you ****or ****a ****human. ****You ****should ****be ****happy ****for ****him.) **He felt himself shrink at her glare. "Toto dile toto!" **(Not ****that ****I****'****m ****saying ****they ****are ****together!)**

"Pika pika chu," **(You ****know ****your ****behavior ****is ****irrational ****if **_**Totodile **_**is ****telling ****you ****to ****calm ****down,) **Pikachu said as he began to laugh.

"Bay!" **(Shut ****up ****Pikachu!)** The Pikachu only continued to laugh. She decided to focus her attention towards _her_. The Phanpy had started to touch the girl's hands with its own trunk. She sighed. " Bay bayleaf-" **(I ****guess ****you ****are ****somewhat ****right, ****but ****I ****love ****him ****more ****than ****she ****would ****ever-)**

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever or possible hints, the girl said to the Phanpy, "Latias." **(You ****are ****so ****adorable.)**

Bayleef, Totodile, Phanpy, and even Pikachu in his mid-laughter stopped to stare at her. Shock was on every one of their faces. It wasn't that she talked that surprised them. They just figured that she would come out to say something eventually. No, it was what she said it in.

In their _language._

"To-to!" **(Oh ****my ****Arceus!)**

"Pika-" **(Did ****she ****just-)**

"Bayleaf-" **(I ****think ****she ****did-)**

"Totodile-" **(That****'****s ****not ****possible-**)

"Chu!" **(I ****can****'****t ****believe ****it!)**

Not seeing or hearing their reactions, the young Phanpy looked at her with curiosity and asked innocently, "Phanpy?" **(You ****can ****understand ****us?)**

Returning the innocence, she nodded.

"Bayleef. Bay-leaf?" **(Great. ****Now ****she ****knows ****my ****feelings ****for ****Ash. ****Isn****'****t ****this ****peachy?)**

Ash opened the door, fully clothed with fresh clothes. He was about to say something when the girl tapped her wrist and. He became confused. "The time…? It's time for what?" She pointed at the door. "Oh, it's time for you to go?" She nodded. Ash for some reason felt saddened. "I guess I'll see you later."

Seeing his expression, she got up and wrapped her arms around his body.

_Don't be sad, Ash. I'll come by tomorrow!_

Ash meanwhile felt his face grow hot. His insides felt like they melted at her contact. When she pulled away, he stuttered, "S-So I'll see y-you t-tomorrow." She smiled and nodded. With that, she quickly strolled out and petted Phanpy on her way. The girl waved for one last time at them before she disappeared.

"Bayleef!" **(That ****little ****bi-)**

"Pika!" **(Bayleef, ****no ****cursing ****when ****Phanpy ****is ****out!)**

* * *

Latias leaned against the wall still in the form of Bianca, feeling her heartbeat race. She just hugged Ash! She couldn't control herself when she saw how sad he looked, and she just wanted him to feel better. But she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at herself. Latias held up her "hand" up to her chest to feel her heartbeat. She wasn't out of breath—so why was her heart going crazy?

She decided to turn her thoughts to something else in hopes of calming herself down. Her attention turned towards the Bayleef, Pikachu, and Totodile. Honestly, she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying –the Phanpy kept her focus on it- but she did hear that they heard her talk to the baby.

Her plan did work—her heart stopped. She told the little Phanpy that she could talk to Pokemon.

Oh dear.

Latias felt angry at herself. She way trying so hard to keep herself from saying anything and now they knew!

_Hold on Latias, they only know that you can understand them, but they don't know who you are. You are safe._

Latias let out a sigh in relief. As long she didn't say who she was then she will be okay. She decided to go see Bianca to see what she was up to. A thought occurred to her.

_I wonder what Latios is doing._

* * *

"And then his underwear caught on fire!" Gary laughed as he told Lucas an adventure he had with Ash when they were little kids. "Can you believe it?"

_I cannot. He sounds so incompetent!_

"You can bet all your money he is. I can't believe that he's smart enough to be a trainer."

"Lucas" felt his blood boil at the mention of this "Ash" being a trainer. He didn't know that Gary was one too, but decided to ask him to see if was one too.

_Are you training like him?_

"No, I'm just relaxing," Gary said, taking a sip of his lemonade, not knowing what the question fully meant.

Meanwhile, Latios felt himself relax. He didn't know what he would have done if this Gary was a trainer.

_If he ever comes near me, he'll get a good whipping._

Gary chuckled when he read his words. "Please, I'll jump right in and help you."

* * *

**Looks like Gary and Latios are having a bromance D:. What could this mean?**

**Sorry for the late update, but school is always in the way and sadly is my first priority over fanfiction. I hope you guys understand.**

**P.S. Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Microsoft Word was being a pain in the butt all week. Every time I tried to open a document it kept on crashing on me, but now I have finally tamed it (after my computer genius cousin fixed my computer).**

* * *

Ash Ketchum laid down on his temporary bed, folding his arms under his head to form a pillow. There was something about the girl he wanted to find out about. He tried to talk to her, but she didn't respond to any attempt. He didn't really want to push her into saying anything or humiliate her if she couldn't speak, but he wanted to know more about her. For Arceus' sake, he didn't even know her _name _and yet they played for hours like they were six years old. The more Ash thought about her, he felt himself get bubblier inside. Not the excitement where you can't wait for something great to happen, but the feeling inside his chest whenever he was around or thinking of the mysterious brunette. It wasn't the first time he felt this way around girls. There were girls he liked when he traveled on his journey –

_Wait, wait, wait. I can't have a crush on her. I barely know her! Heck, I don't even know her name! Why am I feeling like this? It's crazy! _Ash thought. He flipped on the right side of his body and watched Pikachu, Bayleaf, and Totodile talk in their own language. _I hope I'm not turning into a Brock,_ Ash sighed, _being a Pokemon must be way easier, just train and battle. Wonder what they're talking about. They seem kinda hysterical. Especially Bayleef._

As he was deep in his thoughts, Pikachu said, "Pika? Pikachu." **(Jeez Bayleef, where'd you learn all those curse words? I swear, you're lucky Phanpy fell asleep.)**

"Bayleef bay." **(Excuse me for being in shock after finding out a human can speak our language.)**

"Toto to Totodile." **(I'm sure there is a logical explanation for what happened.)**

"Pika pi pi chu?" **(Like what, she is a Pokemon too?)**

Suddenly, the door clicked. Ash sat up, grabbing his attention from his thoughts, but he sat up so fast he slammed his forehead against the top bunk's bed frame. "GAH!" He yelped out in pain as he fell backwards on the mattress, clutching his face in pain.

"Ash, you here yet?" Brock called out. He walked in and Misty came trailing after him with Togepi. He closed the door.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He sat up rubbing his injury. A dark bruise formed where his forehead connected with the metal. "I'm here."

"Why did you run off like that? Are you trying to get us kicked off the island already?" Misty asked as she set Togepi down on her bed. "Lorenzo was extremely pissed after you touched the machine and ran off like a coward. He all but screamed during the rest of the tour. You're lucky he managed to calm down at the end of it."

"I'm not a coward!" Ash yelled, ignoring the pain. He stood up and leaned against the bunk beds and crossed his arms. "I just saw something that I needed to see." He said, trying to act cool at this point.

Brock scratched his head and said, "What I could be more important than –oh!" His lips curled up into a tight smirk at his sudden realization. "Oh ho ho, now I get it. Wow Ash, took you long enough."

Misty looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Brock wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the younger boy. With the arm around him, he patted Ash on the shoulder. "Ashy here has a crush on a girl! I bet it was that girl on the second floor, huh? Gotta say, she was kind of cute!"

"Huh? No I don't!" The younger boy's face turned a darker shade of red to show his embarrassment. He tried to pull away, but Brock's grip was too strong. Ash couldn't get away. "I don't like her! She's just a friend."

"What's her name?" Misty asked calmly, but decided to tease him like Brock was doing. Smirking, she said, "Ash, if it really is that brunette who was painting, you're way out of your league."

"More like out of the game," Brock said. He and Misty laughed and Ash grew angry. This furthered his mind from focusing on the pain his forehead felt.

"Hey, I can get any girl to like me with ease!"

"Please, I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy alive." Misty said once she calmed down from the laughing fit. Togepi giggled.

"I said girls, not girls who act like boys." He said. It was Misty's turn to be mad. She made motion to pull out her weapon to hit him, but Brock managed to stop her.

"Fine then Ash, let's make a bet. If you get the girl from earlier to kiss you at the end of the trip, then I'll put on a dress when we leave for the boat. If not, you have to wear your underwear when we leave, and stay in your underwear on the boat."

"That's too easy. It's a bet, but only because I want to see you in a dress." The boys shook their hands. "But let's start tomorrow. I'm starving! Let me get my team back into their Pokeballs first and then we can go eat."

As he went to call them back in, Misty muttered, "Should've seen that one coming." She scooped up Togepi into her arms, saying, "Why did you do that for, Brock? You know he's gonna crash and burn. If I was that girl and I was being flirted by Ash, I would call the police. The last thing we need is Ash going to jail."

"Oh Misty, you've obviously never been in love. He's crazy for her; did you see how red his face got? I'm sure she likes him too. After all, he's been gone for a long time. What do you think they've been doing all that time? Run around the city?"

"You've only seen her for three seconds, and this is _Ash_ we're talking about. He's never had a girlfriend. You do realize if, by the slim chance he does manage to not creep her out and they do kiss, then you have to wear a dress."

Brock deadpanned. "Aww crap you're right. I wanna root for him, but I don't wanna scare off the ladies. That's not how you go out in style!"

Under her breath she said, "Yup, because that's what scares them away."

Ash placed the Pokeballs on his bed with Pikachu on his shoulder. With enthusiasm he clasped his hands together. "Managed to get them in. Bayleef was the hardest out of all of them, but she's inside," He tapped one of the Pokeballs. "C'mon, I'm hungry!" He walked past them and was the first out the door.

"Say Ash," Misty said as they began to walk out of the room. "What's her name anyway? You never said it."

He stopped in his tracks. "Her name? Oh, um, hehe, about that…"

* * *

Brock's jaw dropped as he held a hamburger close to his mouth. He set it back down on the plate. The trio was sitting inside a cafeteria at a table all by themselves. After wiping grease off his hands onto a paper towel, he rested his forehead on his hand. "Hold up a second. Let me get this straight. You battled against Team Rocket members who were chasing the girl, chase this said girl halfway around the city, find a secret garden, play around on a swing set, and you don't even know her _name_?"

"Now saying it like that makes it sound crazy," Ash said in between chewing. Pikachu sat on the table licking ketchup from a bottle gleefully. He had explained to Misty and Brock what happened to him after he left them in the museum. He didn't get to the part where he showed her where he was staying because of Brock's interruption. The only thing he left out was his reaction when she touched his arm. He felt that was something that should he kept to himself. Needless to say their reactions were filled with shock. "But yeah, that's true. Hey, I'm not gonna make her talk if she doesn't want to. I'm not that kind of guy. For all I know, she might be super, super shy."

Misty nearly scoffed at his words. "Ash being considerate of other people's feelings? Somebody better call the press," Misty fed Togepi some food pallets.

"Prii!" **(Yum!)**

He glared at her. "Shut up Misty. So anyways, I just showed her where we were staying because I got wet after I was flung off the swings into a pond. She met my team and after that, she left. The weirdest thing happened afterwards. Pikachu," the electric Pokemon perked his ears up at the mention or his name, "Bayleef, and Totodile were kind of in frenzy. Not sure why."

"Could it have been possible they know something about her you don't?" Misty asked, but she couldn't let the opportunity slip away. "Like her name?"

"Misty, what's your problem?"

"Just trying to ruin the little confidence you have."

"Wow Ash, I didn't know the bet was going to be this easy, otherwise I would have not made it. How the heck are you going to get her to kiss you when she won't even talk to you?" Brock asked.

"I'll find a way," Ash replied, stuffing his mouth with more food.

"With your eating habits the only way you'll find is getting fat."

* * *

Latios didn't know what time it was by the time he returned to the garden. It must have been relatively late because Latias was curled up sleeping up in a tree. After the dinner with the human named Gary, he flew around the city in his natural form to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. Nothing exciting happened after that. When he yawned in mid-flight, he figured it was time to return and rest for the day.

The older brother flew up into a tree and shifted around to find a comfortable sleeping position. His actions caused his little sister to wake up from her slumber. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes.

_**(Hey brother.)**_

_**(Hello sister, how is your head?)**_

Latias' eyes widened at what she said earlier. Coolly, she said, _**(It is fine. Bianca put an ice pack on my injury. There was just a little bruise.)**_

_**(Bruise? Where's the bruise? I don't see one.)**_ His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Latias felt herself begin to panic, but she hid it inside. _**(The bruise disappeared a while ago. She said I was fine enough to continue my duties. Good night!)**_ She quickly rested her head back down and closed her eyes.

Latios stared at her for a few moments, the suspicion not leaving his red eyes. Something about her story wasn't right. He could distinctively detect a hint of nervousness in the tone of her voice. He wanted to press further, but his vision began to become blurry. Figuring sleep was more important right now, he laid his head down. _There's more to her story she's not telling me_, he thought, _I'll try to find out more from Bianca tomorrow. Maybe she knows something._ With the words echoing in his mind, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Look at this." Oakley laid down a newspaper in front of Annie. Nighttime had passed and the windows at the hotel they were staying were beginning to show a sign that morning daylight was coming back. The other woman had worked all night trying to fix up the machine Jessie and James managed to break. She had just gotten out of the shower, scrubbing away all the sweat from her body she got as she had tried to fix up the machine. Tired from working up until the late hours, they rented out a room in a hotel with false names. Annie was relieved she could finally rest. Tossing a glance at the sleeping Espeon on the couch and Ariados on the floor, she tightened up her robe and sat down at a table.

"What's this? _Altomare Weekly_?" On the front cover were the mug pictures of the three incompetent Team Rocket members. They looked rugged and made them look tougher than they actually were. She read a few paragraphs, or more like skimmed through them. "Huh, apparently they got caught for destruction of private property by some teen boy."

"The best part is they took the blame. Town will be more relaxed and we can go on and steal the soul dew."

"Not to mention Latios and Latias," Annie smirked. "Hey, what were you up to while I took my shower? I heard you close the door, but that's it."

"I just walked around for a while and that's when I stumbled upon that," she said, pointing at the newspaper, "but the funny thing is, I think I might have saw Latias."

"_What_?" Annie stood up abruptly, knocking the chair backwards. This caused the Espeon and Ariados to snap awake from sleeping.

"Calm down, I tried to follow the girl, but she disappeared before I could do anything. I think she might have gone into the museum. Is the spy cam working?"

"A few more changes and it'll be working like brand new."

"Good. Get it fixed and we can see if she's in."

* * *

Latios made sure he woke up first. Carefully, he slipped out of his sleeping spot. He tossed his head over his shoulder to glance at his sister once more. It wasn't that he didn't trust his sister, but she didn't see the consequences of her actions. He was willing to do whatever it took to protect her. As he flew above the city invisible, he figured Bianca would be at the museum painting like she did every morning to every afternoon. She was working on a project that involved painting Altomare. Latios landed in front of the main entrance of the building. He pushed his way through, still invisible, and changed into his human form. He walked around the building for about five minutes when he saw the brunette his sister disguised herself as. Half-smiling, he walked up a flight of stairs. She had her back to him. Latios crept being her slowly and in one of those rare moments he let his guard down, covered her eyes with his hands. She gasped in surprise, but she recognized the feelings in his hands.

"Latios, I know that's you." She said, beginning to turn around. He broke his contact from her, chivalry grinning. "What are you doing here anyway? It's early, even for you."

"Latios." **(I wanted to see if Latias came yesterday like she claims. She said she injured herself and you help her.)**

"Sorry Latios, she didn't. If I recall anything, I only saw her briefly. The only thing that happened to me was being stalked by a weird kid with a Pikachu."

"Lati?" **(Really?)**

"Yeah, he kept on acting like he knew me, and I don't even recognize his face! Thankfully I managed to get away. I would have contacted the police any longer."

"Latios." **(Tourists.)** That was all he said because he began to try to make connections in his head. Was it possible his sister knew this boy, and that was why he tried to follow Bianca? If so, why was Latias hiding this from him if it were true?

"I know, right? But don't worry about Latias. She probably didn't do anything serious."

"Ti." **(You're right.)** _But it must have been big enough to have a boy chase her._ He suddenly had a feeling they were being watched. As Bianca was turning back to her half-painted canvas, he noticed something in the sky. It looked like a Pokemon, but at the same time it didn't. _What is that? _As soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"Is something wrong Latios?" He turned his attention back to Bianca, who had a worried expression.

"Lati-Latios." **(Nothing. I thought I saw something. It was just the trick of a light.)**

* * *

**Happy 2012! This is a little late, but I figured better late than never. I hope you all had a great break if you had one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: **As usual, I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Was that Latias?" was the first thing Oakley asked upon seeing the figures through the camera.

Once the last few screws were inserted by Annie, she sent the camera outside and guided the machine into the sky where it would not be noticed so easily. That was about an hour ago. With no success in spotting any sign of the legends, Annie tried inspecting buildings as well as not-so-noticeable pathways, and managed to find the museum. Inside were two figures, the identity Latias took the shape in and a strange boy with red eyes. Oakley glances at the monitor, noting the different color schemes. They managed to see the boy look up towards the sky and undoubtedly at them, so Annie guided it to set on a roof, both silently hoping he would not grow suspicious. On the outside, neither showed it though.

Her partner shakes her head.

"Of course not," Annie says, "or otherwise it would have showed up on the radar, but I must say they are identical. However, this clearly shows that the boy was Latios."

"Latios, huh? Well, we can't let him out of our sight. We screwed up once, and we can't do so again. Should we go after him? I'm ready for another battle. Still can't believe some stupid little kid managed to beat us." Oakley grumbled the last part to herself.

The Espeon and Ariados instantly raise their attention to their owners, showing signs of agreement.

"Espe espe Espeon." **(Let's go after him!) **The Espeon piped up, jumping up gracefully onto the table where the monitor was placed. Annie rubs the top of Espeon's head, not understanding what it said, but thinking it had to do with something with what they were talking about.

She looks at Oakley and says, "Let's wait; it's daylight. At some time he'll head back to the where he and his sister sleeps, and attack him them. We can wait for the Latias, catch her, and easily get information about the soul dew, then take it. Giovanni will have his legends and the soul dew by tomorrow morning. This'll be a piece of cake."

"That's not a bad idea," Oakley replied. "Simple and straight to the point. No wonder you're my partner. Great minds think alike they say."

"Yeah, yeah," Annie mumbled, focused on directing the camera on the boy they were sure was Latios. Now the Latios had walked out and her mind begins to wander. That girl's shape was exactly like the one Latias took the form as. Not to mention there was some communication between Latios and her going on a few moments ago. She had to have some close connection between them.

_We better keep an eye out for the girl as well. We could use her to our advantage in case my plan will fail, which won't_, she thought confidently.

With a flick of a switch, the camera is lifted and follows him.

* * *

Latios felt he was being watched again, but shakes off the paranoia. He hoped he wasn't going crazy. That was the last thing he needed. Instead, he says, "La la Latios. Ti Lati." **(I'll see you later Bianca. Good luck on your project.)**

The brunette nods, who was now becoming intently focused on her painting. He watched her for another brief second before turning around, calmly walk down the steps, leaving the museum. Latios pondered what to do as he left the building; he thought perhaps he should find out what his sister was up to when he remembered the human he had met yesterday was expecting him at the same place they met. He would've not shown up since these tourists come and go, but they struck a rather odd friendship with their similar hard-headed personalities and views on life. Latios would not have guessed this kid would be his "friend" as what Gary called him.

Of course, this Gary was quite intent on catching, trapping Pokemon and turning them into his battle slaves. This was what Latios was strongly against and the most negative aspect on him (besides his egotism), but he'd rather hide this part of his views away. Gary was the only other male around his "age group" he has ever had contact with, and the other human who was even close was Bianca, but she was a female, and bonded better with Latias. There was Lorenzo, but with his old age, he knew he was never going to live around forever. Sometimes the old man agitated Latios. He may have had to mature quickly, but even mature people (Latios snorts at his usage of "people") needed a companion.

It doesn't take long for Latios to find the spot. There with about four or five girls around him was the boy with shaggy and spiky brown hair dressed in a loose button-up yellow shirt with red flowers, blue shorts, and flip-flops, was Gary Oak. If his attire hinted at anything, it was like he was ready to go to the beach. He's in a deep conversation with them when he notices they weren't alone anymore. Gary looks up.

"Took you long enough Lucas, the ladies were getting restless," was what he was greeted with. An obnoxious smug smile formed on his lips. Lucas rolled his eyes as he walked close enough to be about two feet from Gary. "Knew you would show up. Leila, give him what I gave you."

The girl named Leila steps from the group and hands out a notebook as well as a pen. Latios takes it from her and she steps back to crowd around Gary, as if he was a magnet.

"There, now we don't have to crowd everything on one piece of paper," Gary said. "Damn, it was confusing with what was on it after awhile."

_Thank you._

"No problem, it was nothing," Gary shrugged. "Now tell me Luke, what things can we do around here?"

Latios wrote the first things that popped in his mind. When he finished, he held it up for the human to read. The girls read too.

_We can visit my uncle's museum, the amusement park, or take a boat ride._

One of the girls squealed loudly. "Ooh, a boat ride sounds so _romantic_!"

"What are you talking about? The amusement park sounds way more fun."

"If we're in a historic town, we ought to learn at the museum," one of the girls says.

All of Gary's fangirls start to bicker where their preferred choice was. Latios and Gary sweat-dropped at this display. Gary had enough after a full minute.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," he says smoothly, "we have enough time for all that stuff. That's why we got up early. Let's just go take the boat ride first. Lead the way Luke."

Latios nods.

* * *

Latias was full of energy when she woke up. The sun was shining brilliantly and all around her she could hear the excited chirps of other Pokemon in the garden. She grinned, remembering the events that took place yesterday. She was ecstatic at the thought to be able to visit Ash, but the large smile disappeared. She twists her head to the left, and then to the right. There was no sign of Latios from what she could see. Was he invisible? If he was, then he wasn't anywhere in the garden, for they had another sense of being able to feel when the other was present. The young Pokemon arches her back in an attempt to wake up, and then flies from where she slept and glided around the garden, seeing the same flowers, bushes, trees, and other Pokemon, thinking perhaps she should try to contact him telepathically to ask where he was, but decided against it. He was probably just checking around the city in case of any danger. Although she had to admit it was rather earlier than usual.

She sits on the grassy ground next to the large pond. Latias looks at her reflection in the water.

_I've been neglecting my own duties,_ she thought, feeling her mood droop at the thought she was becoming distracted so much lately, _maybe I should go around for a little bit…. But I told Ash I would meet him! I'm sure I can miss a day. Latios won't mind._

"Butterfree!" **(Hello Latias!)** A Butterfree greets her, resting on a nearby tree branch. Latias recognized this particular Butterfree; it was one of the oldest Pokemon who lived in the garden, and the wisest. She found she could always go to her when she was feeling down or wanted advice (that wasn't from her brother), but hasn't found the time to do so lately. "Butter-Butterfree?" **(If you don't mind me asking, who was that boy yesterday?)**

"Latias." **(That was my friend Ash.)**

"Butterfree free." **(We don't get very many of these 'friends'.) **The Butterfree pointed out. She normally would have found it terrifying that a human had managed to find its way into the garden, but after watching to see if he was going to steal the soul dew, it seemed all this "Ash" was interested in was spending time with Latias. Yet, she was still suspicious. After all, it wasn't only the Latios and Latias who looked over the soul dew. "Free Butterfree free free butter? Butterfree free butter butter?" **(Isn't it a bit foolish to bring in a stranger to the gardens? What if his intentions were to steal the Soul Dew?)**

Latias pondered for a few moments. "Lati-Latias Latias." **(I'm really sure he doesn't know about it. Ash just wanted to play with me.)**

"Butterfree?" **(If you don't mind me asking, why him?)**

The legendary Pokemon's face turns pink. "Latias Latias lati Latias ti lati." **(He treats his team like they are people, not just battle pawns. Ash is really sweet, kind, caring, and he helped me when these criminals tried to capture me. He's not like anyone else I've ever met.)**

"Butter butter Butterfree." **(That was a lot to say.)**

Latias feels embarrassed. "Lati…" **(Yeah…)** They sit in silence for a while until Latias decided to ask her something very personal. "Latias lati?" **(Butterfree, can I ask you something?)**

"Free." **(Go ahead Sport.)**

"Ti lati Latias?" **(What's love?)**

If it was possible, her eyes would have widened. The Butterfree was taken aback at this seemingly random question, but she was not only wise, but observant. Latias was, at points, easy to read. Was she implying what she thought she was?

"Butterfree butter butter Butterfree." **(Love's an intense feeling of affection towards another thing. The way you love your brother is an example.)**

"Latias," **(I know that,)** she said. "Lati-Latias ti tias lati?" **(I mean what's it like be **_**in**_** love?)**

The elder Butterfree replied, "Butterfree Butterfree free butter Butterfree. Butterfree. Free?" **(I'm afraid you're asking the wrong Pokemon with that question. I've never personally sought out for a mate, but I would suppose it's not how I define it, but how you feel. You feel it in your heart. Do you understand?)**

Latias nods, still unsure.

She knew she would regret this in some way shape or form, yet the Butterfree still asked, "Butterfree free butter?" **(Did you ask because of this 'Ash' person?)**

The legendary Pokemon looks down. That was more than enough of an answer.

"Free free Butterfree?" **(Are you ashamed of your feelings?)**

Latias quickly shakes her heard. "Lati! Latias lat Latias. Latias ti…" **(No! But, my brother does not approve of these relationships. And I'm not sure if it is love…)**

"Butterfree." **(You are young, and naïve.)** The Butterfree states. "Butter Butterfree free?" **(But who am I to judge when I've never felt whatever you are feeling?)**

She shrugs. "Latias?" **(Is it wrong?)**

"Free?" **(What is?)**

"Ti lati ti Latias." **(For someone like me to like a human?)**

"Butter-Butterfree free Butterfree. Free free Butterfree butter. Butterfree." **(I'm not one to judge, for I've never had strong affections for a human. One should not judge something or somebody for a situation they have never gone through or understand. Well, at least for most things.)**

Latias nods. Most of the things the Butterfree would say were confusing, but she did understand what she was trying to say. She felt a little better now.

"Free Butterfree butter." **(If he means so much to you, go after him.)**

She grins, saying, "Latias Latias." **(Thank you Butterfree.)**

The Butterfree merely nods.

Latias shifts into her Bianca human form and leaves the garden, determined to find Ash. The Butterfree watches the young Pokemon disappear through the secret entrance, mumbling, "Butterfree free free butter. Butterfree. Free butter butter." **(This will only end one way, like many of these relationships. She'll learn the hard way. May the Ancients have mercy on her.)**

* * *

Despite having left the garden in her human form, she found that it would take too much time to "walk" to Altomare's Pokemon Center than it would to turn invisible and simply fly there. She did so by sneaking into an alleyway, making sure no one was around to see what appeared to be a girl to vanish in thin air. She glanced downwards as she rose above the two buildings she snuck in between and quickly left, occasionally spotting a human or Pokemon off doing their own business as she was invisible.

Latias then wonders again where her brother is. Surely he would have returned to the garden in time before she left, right?

_**(Latios, where are you?)**_ The legendary Pokemon asks telepathically. She waits for a response.

_**(Showing somebody and his friends around.)**_

_**(Who?)**_

_**(Just a human.)**_

Latias didn't say anything back; she could see the Pokemon Center in the distance. She begins to think of what she and Ash could do for the day and ends up forgetting to respond to her brother. He must've been busy because he didn't say anything else to respond, though.

She finds another alleyway to change in. Then, when no longer camouflaged and now disguised as Bianca, walks across the bridge, taking in the image of the building she was in yesterday. She walks through the doors. A lively Nurese Joy was busy with talking with someone, not noticing she entered. Latias used this to her advantaged by sneaking up the flight of stairs to Ash's room. Latias didn't want to be bombarded by questions she could not answer.

Latias finds the room with ease. She rolls a hand into a fist and then lightly knocks on the door, waiting for either Ash or his roommates to answer. Her left hand cups the rolled fist as she sways from the tip of her toes to her heels. Latias waits for a minute, not hearing a sound peep. She tries again, this time harder. Figures rustled inside, though faint. Then without warning, she hears a faint "Pi-ka-_chu_!" **(Wake up **_**now**_**!)** Followed up by a – in her opinion – girly scream, and then a loud thump that vibrated from underneath her. She's concerned for the person who fell, but then an older-looking boy opens the door, wearing nothing but his boxers. He has brown spiky hair, very unruly from just waking up. She peeps behind him to see a puff of smoke rise from his body. His brows furrowed together, an obvious sign of irritation plastered on his face. Of course, it was early after all.

_Okay… awkward._

"What do you – " Despite his voice dripping with annoyance for being forced to get up by Pikachu, Brock didn't finish for he truly realized who it was. It was a _girl_! A very cute girl nonetheless. In a rush of excitement for his chance to score, Brock slams the door in her face, which deterred the little chance he had yet didn't seem to care in the moment.

_Very awkward._

Her amber-colored orbs widen in surprise as she takes a step back, mainly from shock than being scared. Was this the right room? It had to be, but maybe it wasn't. Was this one of his roommates? Latias doubts herself, and starts to turn to try the next room.

Before she moves, the door opens again, revealing the same boy from before. His hair was not as messy as before and now was dressed in his usual attire. With a large smooth grin, he leans to the side by placing his hand on the side of the entrance to hold his body up, saying, "Hey, the name's Brock. What can I do for you Cutie? Quite early for a request for this dude, don't you think?"

_Great, another direct question._

Latias wonders if she could point out to Ash from inside, then maybe he would figure out on his own that she was there to see him. She tries to find a way where she could see behind him, but his body blocked her from a clear spot. He grinned down at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, hoping he would break it sometime soon. Very soon.

He did. From his angle, Brock realized too late that his arm would not support his body fully. "Wh-wh-whoa!" was what he managed to scream out before he tumbles to the ground. He groans into the floor. Latias stifles a giggle at him, not out of any mean spirit.

"Who is it Brock?" A feminine voice calls from inside.

This causes Latias to remember to try to find Ash, but her curiosity is on who asked the question is stronger. She looks upwards, eyes resting on a girl slightly younger than Brock with fiery orange hair, also in a mess. She was lying on her bed, most of her body covered up by a blanket.

"I was visited by an angel," he says when he manages to get back on his feet. Brock wipes off dust his shirt collected from where he fell. He gives her a sheepish smile, this time not as creepy as before. She returns one, and his broadens, causing her's to shrink slightly.

Pikachu, curious to know what the commotion was about, made his way across the carpeted ground and looks up to see who it was. He instantly recognizes her as the mysterious girl he and Ash met yesterday. He glances upwards to see Ash still asleep even after the loud "thump" Brock caused. A thunderbolt is sent his way, and again another scream is heard in the room. This caused Ash to fall out of the bed, which the electric Pokemon managed to dodge before being squished.

"Pikachu." **(Get up now, Simpleton.)**

Ignoring the stares he received from the three other humans in the room (or was their focus on Ash?), he crawls to the girl. "Pika?" **(Hi?)**

His voice catches her attention. Despite feeling worried for Ash, she looks down and smiles coyly at him. She kneels down to his height, picks him up, and holds the electric Pokemon in her arms. Latias stroked his head, earning a moan from him.

"Pikaaa, pi. Chu chu." **(Yeaaah, right there. That's the spot.)**

"Man, why am I always getting upstaged by a Pokemon every single time?" Brock sighs dramatically. The oldest teen covers his face with the palms of his hands, taking a step backwards.

"Oh shut up Brock," said Misty, now brushing to tie her hair in her signature ponytail. "You okay?" She asked Ash, whom had managed to untangle his body out of the blanket and get onto his feet.

"I think I am. It's not like this is the first time," he grunts, "where's Pikachu? I outta – " his eyes travel around the room for the yellow speck to see his Pokemon being held by the mute brunette. "Oh, umm, hi."

His familiar voice caught her attention to. While still stroking Pikachu's fur, she looks up, saw him fine (if you didn't count the puff of smoke rising from him), and smiled. The smile turned into a stifled giggle as she looks down, cheeks slightly pink.

"Huh?" Ash said, confused. Granted, a lot of things she did were confusing, but what did he do?

"Put some clothes on, Romeo!" Misty yells at him. The older girl tossed a pillow at him.

Ash mumbled incoherent words as he picked up his blanket, and then tossed it back on the messy bed. The boy then reaches for his backpack to pull out a fresh shirt, pants, a pair of socks, and shoes. "I'll be – uh – back. You can have a seat anywhere if you want. I'll be out in a minute." With that, he leaves the room to the bathroom.

Everyone stands around awkwardly, no one making an attempt to talk. Misty figured she might as well try to break the tension as best as she could.

"Hi, I'm Misty and that's Brock if you couldn't tell. We're Ash's friends."

The girl nods. Misty wasn't sure if she meant she did know who they were, or just nodded as a mean to say something else. Either way she figured she wasn't going to get anywhere if Ash's story that she didn't say a word was true.

_Might as well try to make her feel as comfortable as possible._

"It's quite early, don't you think?" She asked nonchalantly, scooting off the bed to sit on the edge. The brunette shrugs, and she lets herself in the room, walking timidly. She looks around and settled on sitting on Ash's messy bed. Pikachu settles on sitting in her lap. He continues to let her stroke his fur.

Togepi crawls to Misty, squeaking to let her know he wanted to be picked up also. Misty does, and lets him crawl into her arms. Latias looks at the duo.

_The Togepi looks absolutely __adorable!_ Latias squeals mentally.

Misty noticed her looking and says, "This is Togepi. I've had him since he hatched. Would you like to hold him?"

Latias nods enthusiastically. Pikachu, though somewhat jealous, hops off her lap. Misty stands up and hands Togepi over to her.

"Pri?" **(Huh?)** Togepi glanced at Misty, then Latias, and back at Misty one more time before settling on the stranger. "Toga!" **(Hi!) **He starts bouncing up and down in excitement, earning chuckles from Brock and Misty and a soft smile from Latias. She softly pats him on the head.

"Okay, I'm done," Ash says as he walks out of the bathroom in his usual attire. "Did I miss something?"

"Nah dude, nothing at all." Brock replies.

"All right then, umm I kinda said I would hang out with her today guys, sorry." Ash told Misty and Brock.

"Whatever, it's your guys' date." Brock smirks upon seeing Ash turn red. "Who are we to deny the rights of two lovebirds?"

"Shut up," Ash weakly says as he reached and pocketed several Pokeballs. "C'mon, let's go." He motions for the door to Latias.

Realizing what he meant, Latias get up, and then handed Togepi back to Misty. She waves good-bye to Misty, whom returned the actions.

"It was nice meeting you – umm – yeah." She finished lamely.

Latias nods and does the same to Brock before exiting the room. Ash was about to follow her when Brock blocked his way.

"Remember our dare," he says with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah." Ash says. He leaves the room. "Back to the garden?" Ash asked to the brunette when he reached the hallway. She nods, but then darts away from him. The raven-haired boy groans. This again?

_Whatever,_ he thought, trailing behind her, a playful smile growing on his face.

* * *

**I was rereading my work (the previous chapters) and all I could see were mistakes mocking me, so I plan on revising the previous chapters. Seriously, how was I even allowed using a computer if I made simple mistakes one after another?**

**Anyway, thank you for following this story even if my updating doesn't show my appreciation. I love all of my readers!**


End file.
